Bellamy Rose Swan
by irisdietrich
Summary: Bella's older sister, by two years is a witch... actually so is Bella but her powers have been bound so she doesn't know. Bellamy tries to look out for everyone including her sister but runs into problems when Bella falls for Edward.
1. Bella's Coming home

Longer Summary:

Bella's sister stayed with her dad when their parents split but would always travel to spend winter break with her mom and little sister. She was sad when Bella stopped visiting during the summer but is looking forward to having her sister back when she finds out she is moving back to Forks to finish High School.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Bellamy Rose Swan**

 **Bellamy POV:**

Ever since my parents split when I was four and Bella was two I hated only seeing my sister twice a year and I hated it even more when she stopped coming to visit Dad and I over her summer breaks. I didn't really blame her though I blamed our mom. if Dad ever said I didn't have to go spend Christmas with Renee you better believe she would have a total fit but Renee was never one for parenting and pretty much just let Bella do whatever she wanted. I'm always surprised at how sensitive and mature my sister turned out instead of a flakey entitled brat... I may have some mommy issues but hey it's better than having Daddy issues right? I don't have to worry about ending up on a pole.

My Dad thinks the reason me and my mom clash so much is because were so similar. Grrr

But I swear apart from having her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair we are nothing alike. Okay maybe there are a few more similarities but I hate being compared to her, I blame her for me and Bella growing up in a broken home and for something else that's not really her fault but I can't help but still blame her for.

I am a witch, a servant of nature, I keep the supernatural in balance. Apparently on both sides of my family a gene is passed down from woman to woman but it only manifests into powers when you receive the gene from both parents meaning my mother never developed powers and was completely unprepared for when I did. Her own mother passed away when Renee was 16 and never got to warn her what she might one day pass on to her children. Renee and my Dad were in over their heads with me so when she found out she was pregnant again and with another girl they sought help from Old Quill. He was able to track down a practicing witch who preformed a spell on my sister when she was still in my mothers womb. She bound Bella's powers making them dormant until she turns 22. Bella will be able to have a normal childhood and go off to college not having to ever deal with all the complications of the supernatural and I guess I kind of envy her for that.

It's also probably another reason I have so many issues with my mom. Everyone thinks she left my Dad because she didn't want to be trapped in a small town the rest of her life. But I think the real reason she left was me. She wanted to shield Bella from me... from the supernatural. She wanted a normal child and it was already too late for me so she left and took Bella with her.

"Hey I'm leaving soon you sure you don't want to come with me to pick up your sister?" I heard my Dad shout from downstairs.

"Yeah, thanks but I really want to finish setting up her room for her, make sure everything is perfect." I replied.

"I'm sure she'll love what you did, don't be so nervous."

"Really Dad, your telling me that?"

"Touché" he responded before I heard the door open and close and his car drive off and I went back to organizing her room with a smile on my face, Bella is coming home.

 **A/N: I originally published this story on Wattpad, if you want to check it out along with some pictures for how I was picturing certain things my author name is irisdietrich, and its under the same story title**


	2. 2 Bells

**Bella POV:**

Charlie just picked me up from the airport and I'm in his cruiser heading to Forks. Its so wet and dreary here, I miss Arizona already but I really didn't want to be the one standing in the way of my mom's happiness.

I hear Charlie clear his throat again, I am already an awkward person and it seems Charlie is too which make this already long car ride excruciating.

"So, umm, your sister is really excited to have you home." He finally says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she uhh redid your old room and everything. That's why she didn't come with me to pick you up she was putting on the finishing touches."

"That's nice." My sister, Bellamy, is two years older than me. When our parents split up she chose to stay with Dad, I was too young to really have to say but I think I would've chosen to go with my mom anyway. It wouldn't have been right to leave either one of our parents on their own since there was two of us. But now Renee doesn't need me as much and I want her to be free to travel as much as she wants with her new husband.

As much as I hate the cold and wet town of Forks it will be nice having my sister close again.

I realize Charlie is talking again and try to tune back in without making it obvious I wasn't listening.

"So I guess what I'm saying is if you could just humor your sister a bit it would really mean a lot."

Humor her about what?

"Umm yeah sure." I reply even tho I have no idea as to what. Charlie puts his blinker on but I have no idea for who there is no one else on this road with us must just be out of habit, and we pull over onto the gravel driveway.

Home sweet home... no going back now.

I get out of the car and go to get my luggage out of the back when the front door suddenly bursts open and a dirty blonde blur quickly rushes over to me.

"I can't believe you're really here!" She sounds so genuinely happy and has engulfed me into this giant hug. There has always been a little tension between Renee and Bellamy but they are so similar it freaks me out sometimes, just full of love and energy and sunshine, they are impossible not to love.

"Yeah, me too." I reply hugging her back.

"Wait till you see your room! Come on come on!" She tells me excitedly. Room? I look back over to Charlie who is carrying my luggage in and he gives me a slight nod... I guess this is what I am supposed to be humoring her?

We make our way up the narrow stairs and stop out side the bedroom door.

"I really hope you like it" she tells me and I can see she's a little bit nervous.

The door opens and all I see is yellow, yellow and flowers.

Apparently I've taken to long to show my reaction because she starts babbling.

"You hate it don't you? Oh my god what was I thinking _yellow?_ no one uses yellow unless they are painting a nursery and the couple has decided not to find out the sex!"

"No! I love it, really." I quickly tell her. She's so excited for me to love it I can't tell her what I really think plus it was nice of her to go through the trouble... last I saw this room was pink, wait-

"Oh thank god, I really wanted to do something nice to welcome you home and I figured you'd be missing Arizona so I wanted it to be a sunny haven for you. Plus I know the kind of literature you like Withering Heights and Romeo and Juliet so I wanted to add some romantic touches." Her logic is sound but bottom line, I hate yellow. I miss my old room it was lots of blues and purples.

"Wait, we've always shared this room, but there's only one bed." I comment remembering what came to mind earlier.

"your sister decided to move into the attic wanted you to have your own space." Charlie says.

"What? No, you shouldn't have done that really we can share I don't mind." I try to tell her I hate being an inconvenience to anyone or putting someone out, she really shouldn't have done this, it makes me feel so guilty.

"Please, sis. I'm pretty sure were both too old for twin beds any more and its really not so bad, I like it up there."

Charlie grunts a little and makes me seriously doubt anyone would be happy living in the attic.

"I don't even think I've been in the attic here." I comment.

"that's because it's more of a crawlspace." Charlie interjects, Great now I feel even worse.

"Don't be so dramatic it's perfectly fine a couple boys from La Push helped me fix it up and make sure it was insulated and plenty warm during the night, and I am happy to do it if it makes it easier for Bella to adjust to being back here." My sister states firmly.

Before I can respond and offer to take the attic and let her have her room back I here a truck pull up outside.

"speaking of boys from La Push," Charlie says

And quickly I see a mischievous smile cross my sisters face.

"that's right I'm not the only one who did something to welcome you home!"

We make our way downstairs and outside and I see a native boy probably a year or two younger than me and an older man in a wheel chair.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black." Charlie says indicating they are close family friends and I should at least pretend to remember him as to not be rude. So I shyly nod and thankfully that seems to be good enough.

"Glad you're finally here. Charlie and Bellamy haven't shut up about it since you told them you were coming." Billy responds embarrassing both me and my Dad but ofcorse not my sister, I don't know if I've ever seen her embarrassed yet for me it's pretty much a daily thing.

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie grumbles.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy is quick to hit back.

I listen to my Dad and his friend banter, And horse around a bit... apparently someone has a bromance going on.

I catch Jacob shyly making his way over to me and prepare myself, if you thought I was an awkward introvert around my family wait till you get me around someone from the opposite sex, it's painful.

"I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." He says

"Yeah... I think I remember...Are they always like this?" I ask gesturing to our Dads.

"It's getting worse with old age."

I hear my sister clear her throats and see her giving Charlie a knowing look as if they can communicate telepathically and it seems to work because  
Charlie rushes over to the truck and then pats the hood

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

Wait is he serious? He really got me a car?!

"No way. The truck is for me?"

"Just bought it off Billy, here."

"It's perfect!" I can't believe he spent what little money he had doing this for me, this definitely makes up for the yellow room- he'll I'd sleep in a hello kitty themed room to finally have my own car!

I rush over to the truck and Jacob eagerly joins me, he tells me he rebuilt the engine proudly.

"Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but - " I don't even wait for him to finish I grab the keys out of his hand and jump in much to my sisters amusement, I can here her giggling.

The windows are down so I am able to make out the end of my Dad's and Billy's conversation:

Billy: "so how does it feel?" And he nods over to us.

Charlie: "I have both my bells home, it feels good."

Maybe being back in Forks won't be so bad.


	3. The Threat of Swans

**Alice POV:**  
The plan was to sneak into Bella's room and take a scarf for Edward to practice with so he could get used to her scent and finally come back home. However I couldn't get in the house it was the strangest thing. It was almost as if there was an invisible barrier around each point of entry. The really concerning part was that I hadn't foreseen this happening. I raced home and told Carlisle we needed to call a family meeting.

 **3rd person POV:**

All the Cullens where gathered around in the living room even Edward was present over speaker phone. Alice finished telling them what had happened and how she hadn't been able to see it and now they where all panicking and trying to figure out what it meant. All except Carlisle he was suspiciously silent.

Jasper: "what is it Carlisle do you know something?"

Carlisle: "maybe but it's very hard to be certain."

Rosalie: "what do you mean? what do you know?"

Carlisle: "i've only heard about this once before about a vampire not being able to enter the house of its prey... turned out the house belonged to a witch."

Emmett: "A witch? those things exist?"

Carlisle: "I cannot be certain I have never met one. But it is The only thing I can think of that fits with what Alice described."

Rosalie: "Great as if it wasn't bad enough she was his singer now it turns out Bella Swan is a witch?"

Edward: "not necessarily it could be her sister."

Rosalie: "Great two swans just what we needed."

Jasper: "Perhaps it's time we consider are more extreme solutions to this problem."

Alice: "What? No! Jazzy, Bella will be one of us, she will be family some day and how will she ever trust us if we kill a member of her current family?"

Rosalie: "yeah well I don't hear you coming up with a better suggestion. I'm with Jasper the best thing to do would be to put both Swan sisters down and move on."

Carlisle: "we do not take human life like that Rosalie."

Rosalie: "well apparently one or more of them aren't even actually human!"

Edward: "enough! everyone, look I'll come back I'll use my talent to see if they pose a threat."

Rosalie: "how? you couldn't hear Bella's thoughts what makes you think you can hear her sisters?"

Edward: "I don't know but it's worth investigating more before we do something so drastic... so against what Carlisle has taught us."

Esme: "I think Edward has the right idea, it wouldn't be prudent of us to act so rashly they are both daughters to the sheriff, the town will notice if they disappear and as far as we know they pose no more threat. the shifters and we were able to negotiate peace once upon a time perhaps we can do so again with the Swans."

Carlisle: "your mother is right, we will try to solve this diplomatically before we consider anything more drastic, am I understood?"

They all made their agreement know some more begrudgingly than others.


	4. Season of the Witch

**Bellamy POV:**

Everything had been going really well lately, I should have known it wouldn't have lasted much longer. Bella had settled in and we were getting to know each other again, I was practicing my magic as much as possible and getting better everyday. Everything was great until I got a call from Old Quill, apparently they had their first shifter of the new generation and I was needed to help.

Arriving as quickly as I could I jumped off my bike and walked over to Old Quill and the other elders that where currently trying to calm down Sam enough to shift back.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked already knowing the answer but afraid to have it confirmed.

"Yes, child. They are back, the vampires."

Dammit!

I walked over to a panicking Wolf.

"Leave us." I told the others over my shoulder, I could see they weren't eager to adhere to my command but eventually they dispersed knowing they called me for a reason and if they could have done it themselves i wouldn't have been called over.

I look back to Sam, poor guy... he doesn't deserve this.

"Hello, Samuel, my name is Bellamy Rose Swan. I am chief Swan's daughter, Charlie, he is good friends with Billy and Harry, you might have seen him around... White guy, 70s era porn mustache?"

I think I got a grumble close to a laugh at that one.

I smile sadly at him.

"Pretty bizarre day your having huh?"

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Sorry, but it will take more than that to intimidate me, those old men called me for a reason after all."

I take a seat on the wet ground, I want to be as least threatening as possible.

"I can only imagine what you are feeling and going through right now, and I am so so sorry. Its not fair, it sucks actually. But I promise you there is nothing wrong with you."

He huffed at that.

"The reason the elders weren't as panicked as you is because they have seen this before, their fathers were all shifters. That's what you are, a shifter. You take the form of a wolf, the shift is triggered by strong emotions most commonly anger. You will not be the only one, more men around your age will start to shift now. The reason for this is to protect your people from creatures that without you would be unstoppable. Don't worry you aren't trapped in this form forever, You can shift back... I will talk you through it. Are you ready to try or would you like to keep talking more?"

He bowed his head and rested on the ground with me, I took this to mean he wanted to try to turn back.

"First it won't hurt like it did when you became your spirit wolf. It will feel strange and uncomfortable but there won't be any pain this time. Breathe in for a count of 4 and then hold for 4 and then as you exhale for 4 seconds think of your human form. Visualize your toes, your feet, ankles, calves, knees, hips, stomach, shoulders, arms, fingers, and finally your head. I am going to breathe with you, are you ready?"

He nods and I start counting for both of us

"and hold 1..2..3..4.. and exhale..1..2..3..4"

 **Sam POV:**

I am afraid to open my eyes, afraid it didn't work and I'll still be trapped as a beast forever.

"It worked Sam you can open your eyes, its okay now." I hear the girl say and for some reason I trust her soothing voice and open my eyes. I am so relieved to see my flesh again it takes me a couple seconds to realize I am completely naked.

"Oh uh, hang on I think Harry left a blanket, let me go get it." She goes to fetch the blanket but never leaves my eyeline and is back quickly handing it to me so I can finally cover myself.

We stare at each other silently. How do I begin to have this conversation with her... with anyone? I just turned into a monster. I am a monster.

"How did you know what to do, how to help me?" I ask her.

"Your ancestors left journals detailing what the experience was like for them."

"Why were you given access to them, you're not one of us."

"No, I am not. however, Old Quill is my godfather and we have been very close ever since I was two years old."

"Really?" I ask surprised, Quill is the crankiest most prejudiced one of the elders its strange to me he would get close to an outsider.

"Yeah, he's the one who helped me accept what I am." That got my attention, is she like me?

"Your a shifter?"

"No, only a select few of the Quinlette families have the gene. I am something else."

"What?"

"You understand the secrecy you must keep now, don't you? not only of my identity but your own, no one outside the elders and future shifters and one day your imprint can know this."

"Imprint? So all the legends are true." I wonder if Leah is my imprint... she must be.

"You should talk to the elders, they would know more about that."

"So what are you?" I ask again.

"I am a witch." I chuckled a little but quickly realized she was serious. Holy F*ck.


	5. Curiosity and the Cats

Bella washes her hands, then looks up at the mirror, startled to find Rosalie and Alice behind her. They study Bella, Rosalie with chillingly cold eyes, Alice with curiosity. Bella, uneasy, hurries out.

The next day unknown to  
Bella Edward was watching her, tracking her every move.

Bella slips and falls on a patch of ice -  
Charlie climbs out of the truck, helps her up.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated."

"That's why I got you new tires. The other ones were nearly bald."

"You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before."

Charlie looks at her, confused.

"I mean... nothing. Hey is Bellamy gonna be home soon or is her friend still sick? What was his name... Sam?"

"sorry Bells I think she's going to be gone for couple more days. Sam got into a fight with his girlfriend and he doesn't have any other family it's just him and your sister doesn't want to leave him on his own when he's so under the weather."

"Well maybe I should stop by bring some soup or something, you know let her take a break for a little while?"

"Uhh yeah just call and give her a heads up and don't stay too long I don't want you getting sick too you still have school."

"Isn't Bellamy going to the community college over in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah but she decided to take a semester off. All right I got to go I'll see you later I love you kid."

"Uh yeah I um love you to Char- I mean, Dad."

At school Bella heads toward her seat, brushing the rain off her hair. But she freezes when she sees - Edward.

Bella straightens herself. Then strides to the table, and confidently drops her books down, ready to address him. But he looks up at her -

"Hello."

Bella stops. Stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every word is an effort for him.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen."

She's too shocked that he's talking to her to answer.

... "You're Bella."

"I'm... yes."

Feeling like an idiot, she quickly sits. He abruptly moves to the extreme edge of his seat. She's even more baffled now.

"You've been gone."

"Out of town. For personal reasons."

Uncomfortable silence befell them. Edward tried to engage her in conversation again, he was hopping if he could get a handle on who she was as a person her mind might open up to him.

"Enjoying the rain?"

"Seriously? You're asking me about the weather?"

"It appears." Amused at this sassier side of her.

"No. I don't like the cold. Or the wet... Or the gray, Or parkas, Or turtle necks." Bella replied.

Is that a smile playing on his lips? She notices For the first time, he seems more intrigued than agonized. He studies her. She still can't tell if he despises her or not. It's infuriating.

"What?" She asks interrupting his gazing.  
He shakes his head and turns to the microscope in front of them handing her the slide.

"If you hate cold and rain, why move to the wettest place in the continental U.S." he asks.

"It's complicated." She really wasn't making it easy to get to know her usually if you give girls the slightest opening they can talk about themselves for hours or at at least that was his experience.

"I think I can keep up."

She deduced he actually seems interested. But still not understanding why he was all the sudden talking to her so she decided while she would answer she would keep it brief, not wanting to annoy him or push him away.

"My mother remarried."

"Very complex. So you don't like him?"

"Phil is fine. Young for her, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with your mom and stepdad?"

He waits for her answer, studying her, as if trying to decipher her. She's drawn in by his attention, oddly compelled by his beauty and intensity.

"Alright, Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me but it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend time with my sister and father."

"But now you're unhappy."

"No... I - I just..." Bella turns away - embarrassed, vulnerable. Which endears her to Edward he couldn't help but think she was like something out of his own time.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read." And very beautiful and beguiling he thinks.

"Do you at least like being here with your father and sister?"

"Yeah, they're amazing." She replied glowing a bit as she thinks about how great it's been reconnecting with her family.

"Well, what are they like?" Edward asked trying to get more information on the possible witch Carlisle postulates is here.

"Umm their amazing, I don't think I really knew what I was missing before." She admits.

"Did they not come visit you?"

"Umm my sister did, she spent every winter break with my mom and I and I would come back up here for my summer break but I stopped coming the last couple years, money was tight and I hated leaving my mom alone for so long still I wish I had tried harder now, especially seeing how much they both missed me."

"Who wouldn't miss you?"

That had Bella turning beet red... their eyes meet again. But now she looks more closely at him.

"Did you get contacts?"

"... no." Answers Edward confused at what brought on the question.

"Your eyes were black before, now they're this golden brown or -"

"It's just the fluorescents." Edward cut her off as the bell rung and then quickly got up leaving wondering what she had done this time.

He couldn't believe he was the one that ended up letting his guard down he knew Rosalie would be chewing him out for this.

Later that day in the parking lot the rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice.

Shivering, Bella heads for her truck, carefully navigating the icy puddles. As she reaches her truck, she looks across the lot -  
Edward stands by his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in. A moment later their eyes meet... then he looks toward the sound of a high pitched SCREECH, that quickly grows LOUDER...

Bella turns to see a VAN - skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for her. TIME suddenly fractures, compressing to stillness, then exploding in bursts of speed the shocked faces of those witnessing the impending tragedy - THE VAN DRIVER, TYLER desperately trying to gain control, then shielding his face.  
\- EDWARD looks to Bella with horror... as THE VAN is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. She looks up - Edward is on top of her.

In the hospital Charlie and Bellamy rush to be by Bella's side both terrified at what could have happened.

They could have lost her.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." Carlisle enters Bella's room and sees a very anxious Charlie at the foot of her bed and who he assumes to be her sister in bed with her holding Bella close and she tries to assure them both she is fine.

They all look up as he approaches. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, then feels the back of her head as...

 **Bellamy POV:**

He was one of them, I could tell almost instantly by the magic that surrounded him. What the hell was a vampire doing working in a hospital!

"You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion."

I hated he had his hands on her but I couldn't make a scene here with everyone right outside.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way." Bella pipes in sounding like she's trying to feel the doctor out for something... could she know? she is a witch too she just doesn't have access to her powers right now but maybe she can still sense what they are.

 **Bella's POV:**

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asks.

Both my Dad and sister are being ridiculous and suffocating and totally ruining any chance I have to get to the bottom of what just happened.

"It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." I saying deciding to try and probe deeper.

I think I rattled dr Cullen he looks uncomfortable and is smiling awkwardly.

"As long as you're safe."  
He says excusing himself as Dad also leaves to deal with paperwork.

"You know what I think I'm just gonna go to the bathroom quickly before we leave." Bellamy says quickly existing as well. Now that I think about it she was being a little weird around Dr. Cullen, maybe I should tell her what I saw.

 **Bellamy POV** :

I leave Bella's room and quickly spot a group of Cullen's angrily whispering amongst themselves.

This is definitely a bad idea but I'm already walking towards them before I can think better of it.

"Dr. Cullen, may I have a word with you?" I look over to the rest of them and add "in private"

The one named Edward I think pipes in, "I don't think that's such a good idea." I give him a scrutinizing look and tries to quickly recover adding: "I'm sure Carlisle has a lot of other patients to see, maybe some other time."

"Edward, it's all right. of course miss Swan, please come this way." Carlisle motions for me to walk in front of him and after sending one more warning look to Edward I comply.

 **Edward POV:**

I did not like the look Bella's sister, Bellamy, just gave me and was about to follow her in Carlisle to his office when Rosalie nudged me. Looking where Rosalie was trying to direct my attention I see Bella approaching us now looking way to curious and determined for her own good.

I try to develop a nonchalant air about myself to keep her at arms length as much as possible as she approaches.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asks  
I nod off Rosalie and turn back to her. Please let this go BELLA.

"How did you get over to me so quickly?" Lie.

"I was standing right next to you."

"You were next to your car, across the lot." Lie better.

I decide to take a Rosalie approach and step closer to her turning my expression icy and hard.

"No, I wasn't."

She quickly counters, "Yes. You were." And by the look in her eyes I've only worked her up more and I don't see her standing down anytime soon. So I try a softer more sympathetic approach.

"You're confused. You hit your head."

"I know what I saw."

"And what, exactly, was that?" I bait her a bit.

"You stopped it,  
that van. You pushed it away."

I tell her no one will believe her. And her response surprises me.

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone."

I want to believe her but I decided to push her once more, "not even your sister?"

And to my disappointment she doesn't respond right away... I hate to even think it but I can't help it now _I_ _think Rosalie might have had a point_. And now I just pray no harm comes to this curious kitten.


	6. Let's Talk

**Carlisle's Office:**

"So what can I do for you, ms. Swan?" Carlisle asks Bellamy.

"You can leave Forks." She replied shocking Carlisle.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know how long I've waited for my sister to come home?"

"No"

"Years. and instead of being home with her and enjoying this time reconnecting I am over in La push taking care of frightened boys going through an excruciating change that robs them of their remaining childhood all because you and your family decided you wanted to play human."

 **Carlisle POV:**

She knows. She knows what we are... does that mean my theory was correct is she a..

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware the wolves had returned."

"They haven't, they are not like you. they have a heartbeat they grow old and they die. It's you who has returned triggering the gene in a new generation completely unaware and unprepared of the supernatural." She tells me pointedly.

"Are you saying our proximity is the cause, the last time we were here they already were capable of shifting." I explain

"Because several rogue vampires had already passed through killing some of the tribes people. Their ability to shift is caused my proximity to vampires the gene doesn't distinguish based on your diet." She explains to me.

"I was not aware of that."

"You are now, and while I will forever be grateful for Edward saving my sister I think it best for you and your _family_ to leave Forks... save any more young men from going through a very painful very frightening change that never lets them be the same ever again."

"I sympathize, I do, but my family is happy here."

"Well as long as your _happy_ damn the consequences for everyone else." She spits out angrily.

"It's been sometime you should probably catch up with your father and sister."

"this is it over I will be watching you and your _nest_ very closely." She warns.

She marches towards the door ready to leave but I interject once more.

"i've never met one of your kind before, a witch." She slowly turns around and looks me dead on completely unfazed.

"Lucky you." She finished by slamming my door shut.

Yes, this could be a problem.

I hear Edward reply to my thoughts, "she's not our only one."

 **Bellamy POV:**

Leaving the hospital I am practicing convulsing I am so shaken. I will need to tell the Elders as well as Sam and Jared what happened.

I look over to Bella and she looks deep in thought, I will also have to speak to Dad and Old Quill about Bella potentially knowing something.

How did everything turn into such a mess? Oh that's right the Cullen's came to town!

 **Rosalie POV:**

Back home we are all exchanging what information we gathered as well as going over the events of the day.

"So she knows, she knows what we are and she warned us to leave?" I ask freaking out.

"Essentially, yes." Carlisle responds frustratingly calm.

"then why are we even still here we should be packing!" Emmett comes over and puts his arm around me trying to calm me down and offer me comfort.

"Carlisle did she specifically confirm she was a witch?" Emmett asks.

"Not in so many words but yes that is what I took away from our conversation."

"Well maybe she's a good with, like Glenda?" The pixie suggests.

"well I'm sorry if I don't feel like basing our survival on the Wizard of Oz!" I snap back earning a warning growl from Jasper that just has me rolling my eyes. This is ridiculous we have never even met a witch before much less had to face one we have no idea what she is capable of my brother and Alice's attachment to the dull common human is putting me and the rest of my family at risk.

Edward and I make I contact I know you heard what I just thought but I refused to back down I wasn't thinking anything that wasn't true and he knows it.

 _If anything happens to us it's on your head_. I think directly at him.

 **Bella POV** :

i've been tossing and turning I just can't fall asleep I keep seeing Edward push that van away from me. I decide I can't wait till morning I need to talk to my sister now.

I go out into the hall and pull down the stairs that lead to the attic and climb up.

Charlie wasn't getting this place isnt much bigger than our one shared bathroom but I can still see she put a lot of work into it.

I should go back down I am just being silly I don't want to wake her. I go to climb back down the ladder like stairs but I'm too late.

"Bella, is that you?" My sister asks her voice still groggy with sleep.

"yes sorry I woke you, i'll just go back to my room." I say sheepish feeling bad I woke her up.

"No no don't be silly, come here." She instructs patting her bed and shuffling over to make room for me. I lay down text to her and she cuddles up to me, it makes me smile.

"I thought we were both too old for a twin bed." I say teasing her.

"Well I never said anything about a daybed."

"touché" I still feel guilty she gave up her room for me but before I can dwell on that again she starts talking.

"What's going on... couldn't sleep?" She asks looking up at me.

Okay now or never,

"something really weird happened today and it's not because I'm remembering it wrong or that my adrenaline was going or that I hit my head, something... I don't even know how to describe it." I say looking over to her.

"you can tell me anything I promise I won't think you're crazy or weird I'll always believe you." She tells me sincerely.

I take a deep breath and tell her what happened, how Edward was no where near me, how he just appeared out of nowhere and stopped the van, how he tried to pressure me to let it go.

She's been quiet for awhile now. Great I sounded insane didn't I?

"i'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything I'll just go." I started making excuses But she stops me.

"Don't, I uhh want to show you something... but you have to promise never to tell anyone not even mom or dad, you aren't supposed to know till after you turn 22. Okay? Do you promise?"

I have no idea what she could be talking about but I promise.

She mumbles something under her breath and suddenly all the candles in her room light up.

"wow, how did you do that?" I ask astonished but she's not done she holds both my hands and quietly starts talking really fast again... I think in another language. Suddenly we are both hovering over her bed suspended in the air.

"what? what is happening?how are you doing this?" I ask breathless.

"I'm a witch" she replies simply as if that is a logical explanation.

"What, how is that possible, is that what Edward is?"

"no, no Edward and his Family are something else entirely. something much darker much more dangerous. Please be careful around them, I won't always be around to protect you just like I wasn't there to protect you today."

"hey that's not your fault and I'm fine I promise" I tell her, "so what are they then?"

"Vampires." She says and I can feel all the blood drained from my face if I thought I was shocked before hearing she was a witch I don't know what the hell I am now but I am really starting to freak out.

"can we please get down from here." I ask anxiously.

"of course" she says and gently lowers us back down into her bed.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have told you I just didn't want to lie to you or make you doubt yourself or your sanity."

"no no I'm happy you told me, really. I just don't understand how any of this is possible."

"you'd be surprised whats possible in this world."

"no kidding."


	7. A History Lesson

**Bella POV:**

The next day I took off from school to "rest" after my near fatal accident and Bellamy told me everything about witches. I was completely fascinated and wanted to know more but she refused to tell me about other supernaturals only that I should keep my guard up around the Cullen's and try to not ever be alone with them. But what she didn't know was the spark she ignited in me, I was obsessed now, a whole other world was exposed to me that was hiding right in front of me and I had to know more.

I couldn't stop thinking about the story and fables she weaved for me; apparently witches have been around pretty much since time began. They were a powerful conduit through which the magic of nature flowed. Put on earth to keep the balance between good and evil and amongst other supernaturals.

She told me witches used to belong to large covens that magnified each members power allowing them to preform incredible spells. But one day, around the time of King Arthur in the late 5th c. AD, there was a witch named Morgana who was wronged over and over again, she grew vengeful and decided to strike back. She created a spell, inspired by Medusa Mythology to turn those she viewed wronged her to stone, forever trapped, forced to watch life pass them by. but a spell of that magnitude with so much power behind it always has unforeseen consequences and what she really did was create the first vampire.

After that all witches were punished as mother nature no longer entrusted her magic be used by more than two witches at a time ending all covens, forever. Any witch who dared tried to disobey would lose her powers and the ability to pass on the gene to future generations.

Witches were not use to such limitations and sought to find ways around it... much to their own peril.

Now witches are incredibly rare and secrecy and devotion to nature is of the utmost importance.

"Wait if you had the gene, does that mean I have it to? And what about mom and dad?"

"The gene passed on only activating powers in female descents who's parents both carried the gene. Charlie and Renee are not witches... but you are."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked by this, "but I don't have any powers... what you showed me last night... I... I I've never done anything like that." She takes in a deep breath and holds my right hand in hers.

"When I first started showing signs of my powers they caught our parents completely off guard, they had no idea how to raise someone like me. And when mom found out she was pregnant again and with another girl they sought the help of grandma Swan, that's why your middle name is Marie... she agreed to bind your powers until you turn 22 and insuring that you got to live your childhood and young adulthood without the stress of the supernatural. They wanted to give you a chance at being normal. And trust me even though I have envied you that sometimes I would never want to take it away from you... but with the Cullen's showing an interest in you it seemed reckless to keep you in the dark. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad ever happened to you so please be careful." She beseeched me.

"I will, I promise."

After everything I asked for some time alone to process it all. I was outside taking a walk going over everything in my head, over and over again.

...I'm a witch...someday I'll have powers...should I be angry and my parents for keeping this from me...should I be angry at my sister...or at the Cullen's?

So many questions kept swirling around in my head it was making me dizzy.

But one kept coming back...

I'm a witch.


	8. Emily

**Bellamy POV** :

I had gotten a hysterical phone call from Jared begging for her help and in the background i could hear a woman screaming. I couldn't find Bella to ask to borrow her truck and I was in too big a hurry anyway.

I was racing down to La Push pushing the rusty tank well beyond its capabilities. It broke down still half a mile out from Sam's so I legged it, running faster than I ever had before, praying everyone was all right.

When I got there the scene was gruesome. Jared was trying to hold Emily's face together and Sam was howling in emotional torment.

I couldn't take a moment to be in shock I needed to get a handle on the situation immediately.

"Sam! Your feeling bad isn't going to help I need you to get as much blackberry, hairy honeysuckle, dunegrass and get the underground stems with that, blue-eyed grass, lewisia columbiana, and coastal gumweed, if you don't know what one one of those are find old Quill. Sam! Did you hear me? GO!"

He didn't need to see this and the howls would have drawn unwanted attention.

I look down at Emily... oh my god... okay now I'm not helping with all my feelings, _come on, suck it up!_

"Okay, Emily my name is Bellamy and I am going to help you, alright? Jared is going to get you inside, everything is going to be okay... I promise."

I tell Jared lowly so Emily doesn't hear to put her on the kitchen table. And prepare himself because it about to get a lot worse before it gets any better. Poor kid looks like he wants vomit, and I don't blame him.

Emily is on the table crying and thrashing around.

"What now?" Jared asks.

"Now I am going to need you to hold her down."

Reluctantly he does and I am able to start chanting.

"OK you can let go now, I did a spell to keep her in place. now I need you to find a knife" he looks at me bewildered, "Jared, knife- go! Quickly!"

He comes back and I've found a large mixing bowl I place next to Emily's head.

"Here!" Jared gives me the large knife he found and I hold it slicing open my palm and chanting again. I finish and order Jared to place his arm over the bowl. I than take the knife and cut vertically up his arm and then place his other hand around the handle of the blade.

"What the hell?!"

"Hold the knife there, you'll start to heal if you remove it and I'm gonna need as much as your blood as possible."

Okay deep breath. I remove the towel the had over Emily's face causing her to cry out again. I place my hands over her wounds and begin chanting again.

"Jared how's that bowl looking?"

"What?" he asks confused and scared.

"The bowl, how full is it?"  
I ask as Sue comes running in. She is shocked still at what she sees.

"Old Quill ss se sent me," she stutters, "said to get these to you as fast as possible... Dear god what happened to her? Why aren't we bringing her to the hospital?"

"Because I'll help her faster and keep her from losing an eye or potentially her life with the amount of blood loss she is experiencing. Okay, Sue? I know this is scary and it doesn't make any sense but I need you to trust me, okay? Old Quill wouldn't have sent you unless he thought you were the best person to help Emily right now. And he wouldn't have sent you to help me if he didn't think the same thing of me. So can you trust me, I promise I will explain everything later but right now I need you to do everything I tell you, can you do that?"

She shakily nods, "yy yes, I can do that."

"Okay, good I need you to take everything Quill gave you except the roots and crush them up finely, okay?"

She nods again and gets to work.

"The bowl is about half way full," Jared tells me,

"Okay, that's great thank you Jared, now I need you to go find Sam and get me a sample of his wolfs hair and saliva." I tell him and he quickly leaves hold his bleeding arm to his chest.

"What are you?" Sue asks me dubiously.

"I am Emily's best chance."

She finished crushing the plants berries and herbs and I tell her to pour it into the blood and then go get the roots and braid them.

I start mixing the blood and other ingredients with my bare hands.

"we are almost there Emily, you have been so brave, your gonna start feeling better real soon, I'm almost done."

Jared comes back with what I asked of him and I take the saliva and tell him to help sue braid the roots and the wrap them with the wolf hair.

I pour the saliva and begin the chanting again, the bloody concoction starts to glow a bright blue.

"Wow" I hear Jared say but I block out his and Sue's wonderment needing to focus. Droplets of the blood start to rise up out of the bowl and travel over to Emily's face and arm. Slowly her wounds start closing themselves as the glowing blood fills in the deep gashes.

I can feel myself growing wrecker but I push on. Almost there.

Her face is is healed... it worked, only the faintest marks remain easily coverable with some makeup.

I am feeling very dizzy now and quickly ask for the braids before I collapse I affix them on each wrist like ugly hair bracelets.

"She'll uhhh, need to keep those on at least a month or the scars can uhh open up agai-" I manage to get out before I black out.

 **Sam's POV:**

I've killed her, haven't I? there was _so_ much blood. How could she survive that.

We were both fighting the imprint so hard and now I don't deserve to love anyone.

I'll live with this guilt forever, there is nothing that will ease it.

I feel Jared Phase in but I just want to be left alone. Maybe that's what I'll to do... go off into the woods and live alone as the beast I am.

"no man it worked! Bellamy did it Emily is going to be okay! It was incredible... disgusting but incredible,"

He tells me enthusiastically and starts showing what happened.

"I didn't kill her?"

"no she's fine, she's fine Sam... why don't you come see for yourself?"

"NO. No it's too dangerous I shouldn't be around anyone." i tell him.

"look man, you made a mistake but it's all gonna be alright now." jared says trying to ease my guilt

"Why? Because a witch fixed it! That doesn't change what I did!"

I run off into the woods before he can respond again I tell him to take care of her for me.


	9. Curses

In the time after healing Emily and Sam taking off it was like a tornado had torn through Sam's house leaving everyone effected in its wake.

Bellamy was passed out on Sam's couch recuperating from such a large and intricate spell, Sue was freaking out to Old Quill and her husband, Harry, tying to understand what the hell just happened, and Jared was sitting watch over Emily who had fallen asleep, exhausted over the day's events.

Over the coming weeks a dark cloud hung over the people of La Push with Sam's absence. Paul Lahote joined the pack... if you could even still call it that. And Harry had taken a more involved leadership position since the boys where without an Alpha.

The only good thing to happen was Jared finding his imprint, in a sweet girl named Kim, but even that was bittersweet knowing first hand what both Sam and Emily where going with out. If even he had to be apart from her for a night to run patrol it hurt his soul, he couldn't imagine being away from her for weeks... The thought alone was two painful.

Emily, while finally fully healed was acting like a zombie, just shuffling from place to place with out any joy or life in her. And it didn't help that Leah was convinced Sam wouldn't have taken off without telling her and was trying to convince people to treat his absence as a missing persons case, hanging up posters and everything.

Bellamy tried to help when she could but now she had a more pressing problem. Her sister was dating one of them, she found out one night when she heard them talking in her room. She was absolutely livid and at the same time heartbroken that Bella had gone behind her back.

"Oh... I'm... oh."  
Bellamy hears her sister stuttering a bit but is about to ignore it and go up the ladder to bed when she hears,

"I'm stronger than I thought." Edward.

"Wish I could say the same."

Bellamy kicks the door open startling the two

"So do I. What the hell is going on here?" She demands to know.

"Bellamy, I uhh can explain." Bella says.

"oh really can you? Because I would love to be assured that while I have been run ragged trying to keep everything together down at La Push you haven't been carrying on with the one who's fault it is those boys and their families are suffering!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about, what's going down in La Push?" Bella asks

"oh what, Edward didn't tell you? Because I know he knows, I told Carlisle myself that day you were in the hospital."

"I didn't think that was anything for her to worry about." Edward says trying to deflect Bellamy's harsh gaze away from her sister. But when she turns her hard stare on Edward he falls to his knees grabbing his head in pain.

"No, no stop, don't hurt him, please." Bella begs her sister.

"Well isn't that sweet she's worried about me hurting you."

"Look I know your upset and I am sorry I didn't tell you but I care about Edward and I want to be with him, please understand I have never felt this way about anyone. I can't give him up." Bella pleads to her sister.

"You knowingly invited a vampire into our home, you risk you life everytime you go near one of them and after seeing Dad and I falling apart at the hospital and me confiding in you how much you mean to me, and how inconsolable I would be if something happened to you, you disregarded it all to act out some tragic Romeo and Juliet love story with a monster?!"

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!"

"Oh really? So your going to live happily ever after together? Get married have some kids? You age, Bella, and he is in pain every second he is not feeding on your blood. How do you realistically think this is going to end. Let answer that for you since clearly your teenage hormones has impaired your ability for critically thinking. You will die, Bella, the longer you are in his world the more certain it is that will be your fate... or worse you'll end up like one of them."

"Well maybe that's what want." Bella spits out shocking both her sister and Edward.

"You can't mean that." Bellamy says softly

"Bella your sister is right, even I wouldn't want that for you, this what my family and I are... it's a curse."

"Well then maybe we can find a way to undo it, you (Bellamy) told me it was a witch that created vampires, right? So maybe you can find a way to change them back?"

An eerie silence befalls the room. And a heartbroken expression falls over Bellamy's face.

But on the other side of the room and intrigued and hopeful one crosses Edwards.

"You told him about me? About our history? That was sacred knowledge... you betrayed me." Bellamy whispers out tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"No! No it wasn't like that I swear." Bella tried to convince her sister hating how broken she looks.

"I don't believe you. And I no longer trust you."

Bellamy leaves stunning Bella.

"She hates me."

"No, of corse she doesn't, she just needs some time to cool down, it'll be okay." Edward says trying to comfort her.

That night as he lays next to Bella as she sleeps he can't help but ponder what Bella said to her sister. _A way to undo our curse? Could it be possible?_


	10. Big Bad Wolf

**Cullen's House:**

Rosalie: "Your sure that's what she said?"

Edward: "yes."

Carlisle: "I've never heard anything that suggests witches created vampires."

Jasper: "to be fair you had never confirmed the existence of witches before meeting Bellamy."

Esme: "yes dear I'm afraid Jasper is right, you do not know all the secrets of the world."

Emmett: "even if you are as old as it."

Rosalie: "can we please get back on topic here? We just found out it might be possible to become human again!"

Edward: "Bellamy did not seem open to the idea."

Rosalie: "Who said anything about giving her a choice?"

Jasper: "maybe we could negotiate."

Carlisle: "what do you mean, son."

Jasper: "Bellamy is furious about how our proximity is effecting the shifters not to mention her distaste of Bella's and Edward's budding relationship... perhaps we offer to fix both those problems by leaving promising not to ever return in exchange for the cure."

Rosalie: "that could work."

Edward: "no! I will not leave Bella!"

Rosalie: "Edward this is bigger than you and your pet human, this is our humanity we are talking about!"

Edward furious over the way Rosalie just spoke about Bella charges at her but is held back by Alice and Jasper as Emmett steps in front of Rosalie, protecting her.

Carlisle: "Enough! We are not going to come to a decision on this today. I will try to set up a time to talk to Bellamy to see if any of this is even possible and we will revisit the topic after that. But for now no one is to mention anything about a cure until I call another family meeting. Is that understood?"

Everyone: "yes"

 **The next day the Swan house:**

Bella enters to find Charlie cleaning a rifle. He starts to say hello but she just blurts out, "I have a date with Edward Cullen."

He suddenly looks like he's having an aneurysm.

"I'm sure your sister will love that."

"Yeah she wasn't too thrilled when she found out."

"I'll bet." Charlie grumbles

There is a knock at the door, Bella opens the door to reveal Edward in a parka and gloves.

"Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward."  
Edward introduces himself extending his hand

Charlie takes it, but grunts a hello, not falling under his charms.

"I won't keep Bella out late  
tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." Edward tell Bella's father.

"Bella's going to play baseball?" Charlie asks letting his surprise show.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Well. More power to you, I guess."

Edward looks him in the eyes,

"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise."

Once they are out of the house Bella turns to Edward,  
"since when do vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime. Plus, there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play and Esme insisted, things have been a little tense between everyone and I guess she hoping us all having some fun together will help."

"It's going around i guess."Bella says sounding down as she thinks about her sister.

Edward puts his arm around Bella's shoulders and tries to comfort not liking seeing her so sad.

 **Later in the clearing the Cullen's having been having a blast playing baseball... even Rosalie has relaxed some.**

Bella watches as DR. CULLEN hits a drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, DIVING 15 feet and COLLIDING with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball - Dr. Cullen is safe!  
JASPER WHACKS the next pitch - deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly GASPS.

ALICE: "Stop! I didn't see them..." the expression on Alice's face let's them all know this is serious.

They all stop. Edward is immediately at Bella's side. The family instantly gathers at home plate.

ALICE: "They're traveling so quickly -"

Rosalie: "You said they left the county -"

ALICE: "They did... they were but then they heard us..."  
(looking at Edward) "And changed their minds."

EDWARD (to Bella)  
"Put your hair down -"

ROSALIE  
"Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field."

Edward ignores Rosalie as he arranges Bella's hair. Praying he is able to keep his promise to Charlie.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry... your sister was right you should have kept your distance from... from all of us."

She'd ask why, but suddenly, they all turn as one toward - THE EDGE OF THE FOREST

There's a faint rustle... then James, Victoria and Laurent emerge. As they near, Bella SEES their bare feet, then the deep BURGUNDY of their eyes. Laurent holds up the baseball.

LAURENT:  
"I believe this belongs to you."

He tosses the ball (his casual toss is still blindingly fast) to Dr. Cullen who easily catches it and smiles politely.

DR. CULLEN  
"Thank you."

Laurent:  
"Could you use three more players?"

DR. CULLEN:  
"Of course."

Laurent:  
"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James."

DR. CULLEN:  
"Who would like to bat first?"

Laurent picks up a bat. The Cullens take the field. Dr. Cullen is catcher, Edward is on first, with Bella behind him, near the Jeep.

Bella sees that Edward's eyes are locked onto James.

Laurent is at bat first.

DR. CULLEN:  
"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

LAURENT:  
"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

DR. CULLEN:  
"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence."

The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

LAURENT:  
"Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more."

VICTORIA:  
"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-"

Jasper pitches the ball - Laurent SLAMS it - but Alice is up a tree is a flash and the ball slams into Alice's hand with a THWAP. Laurent is pissed, but James smiles ever so slightly, delighted at the discovery of worthy opponents.  
James is up next and he POWER-SLAMS IT with AMAZING FORCE... He runs past first, past Edward, past Bella...as the wind from the ball ruffles her hair, carrying her scent, which floats to -JAMES - who suddenly SCREECHES to a halt. His head WHIPS around at her and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excitedly, eyes locked on Bella.

JAMES:  
"You brought a snack."

EDWARD springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. A truly menacing, feral SNARL rips from his throat. James GROWLS back. in a flash, the Cullens rush into position behind Edward - Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.

DR. CULLEN:  
"The girl is with us."

Before either side has a chance to reply the ground starts shaking from a loud roar.

A massive black wolf leaps from out of the woods attack the group of vampires indiscriminately. Edward grabs Bella and gets her out of the path of danger.

LAURENT is the first to die, Victoria seeing this decides it's time to leave and quickly makes her exit leaving behind James.

James is able to get his arms around The wolf's neck but Rosalie and Jasper act quick and tear him off as Emmett comes over and rips James's head from his body finishing him.

The wolf transforms back to Sam wanting to know why they intervened and saved him.

Rosalie: "you're a shifter, you're important to Bellamy and we need something from her. Don't go thinking this means we like you."

Sam: "wouldn't dream of it, Barbie."


	11. Quid Pro No

**Bellamy POV:**  
I am heading over to the Cullen house, Bella was nearly attacked by a rogue vampire and Sam made an appearance. Jared is accompanying me, Paul is still to quick to anger to be around my sister and her vampire pals.

I stop a couple yards from their house and make a circle of fire around Jared and I and light a bundle of sage holding it between us so we won't be overheard.

"Okay when we get in there look menacing but let me do the talking, alright?"

"Got it anything else?"

I collect some soot from the burnt sage and apply it to Jared's nose saying a quick enchantment.

"Yes, according to your ancestors journals to your kind vampires smell horrible , like some one vomited up bleach. And with that many of them in an enclosed space it'll be even worse. This will temporarily stop your sense of smell for about a hour giving us plenty of time to get in, find out about Sam, get my sister and get out."

"Got it, let's do this."

"Alright."

I extinguish the flames and Jared and I make our way to the front door.

We are welcomed in by a beautiful woman frozen in her late twenties.

She introduces herself as Esme and invites us in. I have to school my expression from not gazing around in wonderment and how marvelous their home is.

Esme: "everyone has gathered in the living room if you want to follow me."

Bellamy: "thank you, how is she?"

Esme give me a sympathetic smile, "she's alright, a little shaken up tho."

We follow her through the house to where everyone is gathered.

I really wanted to remain impassive exuding a calm strength but as soon as I saw Bella all that flew out the window. I ran over to her and we both forgot our differences for the moment and embraced in a crushing hug.

"are you okay, were you hurt?" I ask holding her at arms length now looking for over for any signs of injury.

"it's all right Edward protected me, I'm fine." She tells me while glancing at Edward dreamily. Oh brother-

"Ugh what is that smell, it's so disgusting it's making me dizzy." I hear I thundering voice coming from the one they call Emmett I think.

"Emmett, manners." Esme scolds.

"He's not wrong, the stench of wet dog is gonna be stuck in this house for days." The blonde stuck up looking one said.

I can see Jared growing tense so I jump in-

"Yes, well what do you think you smell like to him? it's been described bleach over curdled milk and there are 6 of you and only one of him yet he isn't letting it show how much it's getting to him. Goes to show how much stronger even just one of the shifters are compared to the lot of you."

Carlisle now interjects hoping the settle down both sides, "I think that's enough this isn't helping we need to discuss what happened today and the possible ramifications it might have on Bella."

"Ramifications? what is he talking about?" Bella asks clinging to Edward like some ridiculous damsel in distress.

"it's all right nothings going to happen to you." Edward tries to reassure her.

"Yeah it's not like you decided to go out in a thunderstorm and play baseball with a bunch of vampires or anything" I say and Bella narrows her eyes at me but I just shrug, I didn't say anything that wasn't true.

 **Rosalie's POV:**

I hate to say it but I'm actually finding the witch a little entertaining especially when she puts that drip of a sister in her place.

OooOOo Edward didn't like hearing me think that- _deal with it this is all your fault anyway you shouldn't have brought her, it was supposed to be family time... remember us? The people you used to care about before the great Bella came along?_

"I still care about you all, Rosalie." Edwards tells me, responding to my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah right."

The Witch has requested we take her through exactly what happened.

When we get to the part about Red headed one taking off she becomes furious.

"you let her get away! What the hell where are you all doing that six vampires couldn't track down one?!" She shouts.

"We were a little distracted by the giant wolf that attacked!" Alice tries to sass her back but my pint sized sister can't exactly pull of menacing.

"you have all been alive long enough to know that you do not let someone escape after killing two of their coven, she will be back, she will seek to get her revenge most likely targeting Bella!" Can't say she's wrong, I just don't exactly care if Bella becomes Victoria's focus _better her than me_ I think causing Edward to let out a growl but I roll my eyes at him.

"Look Carlisle, I no I said I'd let you handle it but this is getting ridiculous. Bellamy you want us gone? You want Victoria dead and Bella safe? We can give you all that we just need something from you in return."

Edward yells at me, "Rosalie now is not the time!"

"well I think it's exactly the time!" I shout back.

Bellamy: "what are you talking about what do you want from me?"

Rosalie: "really you can't guess?"

She shakes her head to say no.

Rosalie: "we want the cure so go ahead Sabrina, name your price."

 **Bellamy POV:**

Unbelievable

Jared: "wait is that a real thing? you can cure them... of vampirism?"

Bellamy: "no, it doesn't work like that. It took 8 witches to cast the spell creating vampires and it is illegal to work with more than one other witch now, it would be impossible for be to even attempt to reverse it."

I try to explain it to everyone.

Carlisle: "why is it against the law? And who's law is it?"

Bellamy: "I am not telling you all every little thing you want to know about witches, this isn't preschool, we are not at show and tell."

Emmett: "what the hell kind of show and tells did you go to as a kid?"

Rosalie: "but the point is that it is theoretically possible right? You just need 7 more witches and -"

Bellamy: "-and nothing the consequences are way too severe, end discussion I am not doing this for any of you."

Rosalie: "that's right you're not... you're doing it for Bella because you want her to live a long happy human life and your intelligent enough to realize that won't happen if we are in it."

Bellamy: "this is all a moot point, Edward would never leave Bella even if the rest of you agreed. not to mention that even if somehow... miraculously you all managed to keep Edward away Bella would only go running after him and most likely get herself into even more trouble."

Bella: "She's not wrong" my sister says breaking my heart a little, I so wanted to be wrong.


	12. A Plan

**Bellamy POV:**

Paul was still too wild to be around any one without the supernatural ability to defend themselves so I convinced Harry and Old Quill to send him out to try and hunt down and bring back Sam during the day and at night I would come over and home school him while Jared took his shift.

I also tried to be there for Emily as much as possible, it was heart breaking seeing how broken she was living day to day without her imprint. I suggested she cook for the boys to help get her mind off things and contribute to keeping Paul and Jared at their best for when they go out looking for Sam.

Things where still off between Bella and me, it seemed she was going out of her way to avoid me. It was hard but I just couldn't give her what she wanted from me I couldn't give her my blessing to be with Edward... or the rest of his family.

 **Bella POV:**

I had a dream where I saw grandma Swan, she looked so similar to me it was eerie. I got another dream or vision... I'm not sure how these things work but it led me to the tree out behind Marie Swan's old house. Buried beneath was an old book of spells. Even holding it I could tell how powerful it was.

Bellamy had told me the consequences of preforming such a large spell but I didn't care, it was never my dream to have children but if I could be with Edward for eternity- that was all I wanted... to be a vampire with him, losing my "powers" or ability to pass on the witch gene didn't bother me.

But I knew he would not be the one to give me eternal life. He thought his soul was Damned and refused to do the same to me. But this was the only way for us to be equals and now that I knew how desperately Rosalie wished to be human again, I had a plan.

 **Bellamy POV:**

Omg, omg omg omg. Jared just called and Paul found Sam! And he was dragging him back to La Push wether he wanted to or not.

I was racing over to Emily's... she had moved out of the Clearwaters to get away from Leah and was staying at Sam's abandoned house. Leah finally picked up on how off her cousin was acting and confronted her. Emily was too run down to try and hide anything so she confided in Leah that she had fallen for Sam and the day he took off it had been the result of a big fight they had. Leah was LIVID, damn that chick is scary, would not surprise me if she shifted instead of her brother Seth who seemed incapable of getting mad or cross with anyone. I'd bet he'd even find things to like about the Cullen's and go whistling over their to play Xbox with Emmett whenever he got the chance.

I bust in without knocking "Emily, did you hear? are the guys back yet?"

Emily: "Hear what? And no it's just me."

Bellamy: "it's Sam they found him, they're bringing him home."

Her face showed shock and disbelief but eventually her eyes were filled with hope and tears.

The guys came along not long after. Sam looked horrible almost emaciated. He struggled to keep a bright has he made his way over to Emily finally collapsing on his knees in front of her.

Sam: "I'm sorry, please please forgive me I'm so so sorry" he said mumbling a little through tears her voice restricted from his throats being locked up trying to stop crying.

I motion for the guys to follow me outside. this was between Sam and Emily... it was a very painful very private moment between the two of them.

But before we made a completely out the door I heard Emily say.

Emily: "on one condition you never leave me again."

 **Bella POV:**

I woke up depressed, it was my birthday I was another year older and now officially older than Edward and I would only continue aging.

I have been trying to decipher that damn spell book all week but was still no closer to finding a cure for Rosalie in exchange for eternity with the man I love.

The only which I knew who could help me in translating and understanding the thing was my sister but if she got even The slightest clue as to what I was up to she would plant drugs on me and have me arrested just to keep me from doing something she deemed stupid.

I am snapped out of my inner rant by a knock on the  
door.

It's my dad, I've developed such a soft spot for him. He is not into saying how he feels or is overly affectionate with lots of hugs but every day he does some small thing that tells me how much I mean to him. It was something completely foreign to me at first but now I don't think I could live with out it, or with out him.

He enters carrying three gifts, two wrapped, one not.

Suddenly loud obnoxious singing is heard from downstairs "they say it's your birthday well happy birthday to you!" Getting only louder as it makes it's way closer up the stairs.

My sister comes in with breakfast in bed.

"you always go out of your way to cook for us and show us that you care by trying to take care of us in little and big ways and I wanted to acknowledge that and thank you and tell you that I love you and also give you the day- off all meals will be made by me... with the help of Emily so you don't have to be afraid of what you're eating. Happy birthday, my beautiful sister."

I look down and I'm relieved I didn't have a mouthful of orange juice because I would've spit it out- my cheeky sister made a vampire face on the pancakes using the tips of strawberries for fangs.

"Happy birthday Bells." Dad adds, the way Bellamy talked about me I would think she was speaking about Charlie, seems I have a lot on common with my old man, and I think I like that.

BELLA:  
"Dad, we agreed, no gifts."

CHARLIE  
"At least mine's not wrapped." He saying motioning towards what I am assuming is Bellamy's gift that is decorated like one of those over-the-top cakes you see on TV, glitter and embellishments everywhere.

Charlie hands his to me, its a digital camera. I'm not materialistic at all but I have to admit it's a really cool gift. And of course being my dad's daughter I can't fully express that so I say:

"Okay, this is actually kind of great. Thanks, Dad."

CHARLIE (re: wrapped gift)  
"Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me."

It was a scrapbook... makes sense I guess but the only thing I am less than materialistic is crafty.

CHARLIE  
"To put your pictures in, record your senior year - man, senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?"

Bellamy: "don't talk like that you give her a complex she's already officially older than her boy toy."

BELLA  
"Not that old. Can we lay off the Edward bashing for one day."

Bellamy: "you're right I'm sorry and here... saved the best for last."

I open the dress box getting glitter all over my bed and food only to find another smaller wrapped box inside. I roll my eyes at her, this is so my sister tell her I don't want to fuss and she will make a fuss just to spite me. I finally get to the last box and inside is a gift card to Home Depot... I look up at her for clarification.

Bellamy: "so you can repaint your room anyway you want." Okay that made me smile. I shuffled out of bed and gave both a short awkward hug but for me it's a lot. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	13. It's my Party and Ill Bleed if I Want to

Bella is standing at school transfixed by an approaching Edward who's eyes never leave hers. He reaches her, washing away all her concerns -

EDWARD  
"Happy birthday."

Bellas face falls at being reminded what today is.

BELLA  
"Don't remind me."

EDWARD  
"Your birth is definitely a day to celebrate."

BELLA  
"Not for me."

Edward: "Eighteen is a little early to be worrying about your age."

BELLA  
"It's one year older than you."

EDWARD  
"Bella, I'm ninety."

BELLA  
"True. Maybe I should be creeped out that I'm dating such an old guy."

EDWARD  
"Yes, it's the age that's creepy, not the fact that you're dating a vampire." He says teasing me.

Then he completely distracts me from my birthday blues by kissing me tenderly, adoringly. God I love him.

I kiss him back... despite the necessary restraint we have to use its filled with passion, I can't wait till he won't have to be gentle with me, the sparks we'll create will burn down the world.

he pulls away disappointing me. But it makes me feel better seeing he was left wanting more to.

Suddenly Edward's face grow serious.

Edward: "someone wants you." He tells me, I turn around... omg is that Jacob?

Jacob: "Bella!"  
He jogs up and nods to Edward.

BELLA  
"God, Jacob, what are they feeding you? You're huge." He used to look kind of young for his age but now he's shot up and can almost pass for late teens early 20s.

JACOB  
"Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more."

Bella: "Yeah sorry, it's been kind a crazy."

Jacob: "well, umm I wanted to come and say,happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So..."

He pulls from his coat a small woven DREAMCATCHER, feathers dangling from it.

JACOB  
"I saw it the other day and thought of you - it catches bad dreams."

BELLA  
"This, I need. It's great."  
Except if I want to break this curse I need to keep having those weird dreams of Grandma Swan.

EDWARD  
"The bell's about to ring."

BELLA  
"Bye, Jake, and thank you."

Walking to class I was cornered by Jasper and Alice and somehow agreed to attend a party they are throwing me. Grrr Jasper and his power.

I hate being... celebrated, being the center of attention.

Later that night at the Cullen's house Edward was being very affectionate and professing his love and devotion to me, and I was greedily soaking it all up.

kissing my face he tells me

Edward: "you protect me...  
From boredom... And loneliness... You give me a reason to stay... un- dead. But it's... my job; to protect you... "

he stops mid sentence picking up on something me he lowly human cannot.

He smiles and continues,

... "from everyone but my sister."

the door bursts open and Alice dances in.

ALICE  
"It's time it's time it's time!"

Alice tugs us to the top of the landing, then skips down the stairs to  
THE LIVING ROOM -

Seeing what Alice has set up I suddenly miss Bellamy's glittery wrapping job. There are Hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. ROSALIE, ESME, EMMETT, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice look up at me and I feel like a deer in headlights wishing I was anywhere else.

CARLISLE  
"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in."

ESME  
"Like that's even possible, Happy birthday, Bella."

Alice then temporarily blinds me with a flash of the camera

ALICE  
"Found it in your bag. Mind?" She rhetorically asks

I notice a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

BELLA  
"Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty."

ALICE  
"Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett."

The others crowd around... and I'm starting to feel claustrophobic

I open the gift to find an empty car-radio box.

BELLA  
"Um... thanks?"

EMMETT  
"Already installed it in your truck."

Bella:  
"Thank you, Emmett."

ALICE  
"Open mine."

I start to open it, but -

BELLA  
"Ouch - paper cut."

single drop of deep red blood appears. Stupidly I didn't think much of it at first but then I HEAR a disturbing, grisly SNARL - i looks up just as -  
JASPER lunges towards me!Teeth bared, eyes beyond reason -

\- I was completely unprepared when Edward FLINGS Me behind his own body, causing me to CRASH into the table, plates shattering cutting me up 100x worse.

ALICE  
"Jaz... shhh -" I hear Alice trying to soothe Jasper and calm down the situation but it seems my new wounds are testing her control as well.

All of them now, including Edward (but not Carlisle) are staring down at me...at my blood, it was the first time I truly felt I was in danger around these people I considered family.

Finally someone does something than just state hungrily at me, Carlisle jumps to my side. Edward, paler then normal snaps out of it and stands guard in front of us.

Carlisle takes me to another room and stitches me up.

On the way home I can sense something shift with in Edward.

Bella: "Say something."

EDWARD "What do you want me to say?"

BELLA "That I'm a klutz. That I should have been more careful - "

EDWARD "You got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts. And a normal boyfriend wouldn't have flung you into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have had to fight the urge to kill you -"

Bella: "Stop. First of all I don't want normal, I want you. Second maybe it slipped your mind but you're normal girlfriend is actually a witch with suppressed powers. If my powers weren't bound I'd be able to protect myself. We have to find a way to... I don't know... awaken them."

We pull up to the house, Edward still hasn't responded so I try again to ease any misplaced guilt he is feeling.

BELLA "Edward You can't protect me from everything - something's going to separate us - accident, illness, old age... my sister. as long as I'm human...

EDWARD cuts me off too appalled to let me keep talking

"That's your solution? My ending your life?"

BELLA  
"Your giving me forever." Why can't he understand that? I am not normal I was never meant to be normal if I'm going to be a freak i'd rather be the same freak as him.

He faces forward again, jaw tight, I can see his mind working, i reach for his hand

BELLA "Carlisle told me how you feel, about my soul, but I don't believe that - besides I already carry magic in me, I was obviously always meant for the supernatural life I just prefer one where I get to be by your side forever."

I think I finally reached him with that, he sends me a sad smile but it's more emotion then he has expressed in the last 20mins.

But then he tells me its late and I should go in, I ask for a good night kiss but I can he's still not letting himself off the hook for what happened.

I go into the house and it smells amazing, my sister and Emily have outdone themselves. Before I can announce myself my growling stomach does it for me.

Emily: "oh good you're here but when he was worried we have to save this for a very excessive midnight snack."

Bella: "no it's perfect I actually didn't get to eat earlier so I'm starving. Where is my sister."

Bellamy: "i'm right here I didn't expect you back so soon, but this is great would you mind if Emily joins us?"

Emily: "oh that's OK."

Bella: "no Bellamy's right please you did make it after all."

Bellamy: "hey I helped."

Emily: "hmmmm"

Bellamy: "what I did?"

Charlie: "do I hear my two Bells?"

Charlie walks in and we all start digging in.

I know I am only a year older but I swear today I feel like I've aged ten years.


	14. There is a Darkness

**Bellamy POV** :

I am jolted awake by a scream so agonizing it's hard to believe it's coming from my sister who is safe in her room.

The Cullen's left, something happened at her birthday party but she refuses to speak about it. Actually she refuses to speak about anything. She spends her days being unresponsive, catatonic, and her nights sleepless and pained filled.

I want to help my sister but for the first time in my life I feel powerless.

 **Bella POV:**

He left, they all did. Everyone except Rosalie. She didn't stay but she calls and writes still committed to finding a way for me to come into my powers early so I can help her become human again. In fact her and Emmett are somewhere in Africa right now, he thinks for another honeymoon, but Rosalie sneaks off trying to find a couple witches she heard about after she sent out feelers.

What Rosalie doesn't know is I've already found a way to access my magic... pain.

When Edw- when HE left it tore through me leaving my soul open and bleeding. After trying to chase after him I collapsed on the forest floor. The cold started to numb me and my mind became free to wander. I had another chat with Grandma Swan, but this one was longer and I had more control because it wasn't just a dream and my subconscious, I was more aware of what was happening.

I got the information I needed. While I can't access natures magic yet, there was another kind. Something dark and unpredictable but much more powerful. It required tapping into my most extreme emotions.

I was able to transfer the power of my turbulent emotions into a set of crystals my grandmother had buried in yet another place, I think the ground was trying to keep me from it. The roots tore at my hands and the frozen ground burned but I did not give up. I knew what I had to do to be worthy of Edward, to be more than a distraction. I would prove myself and I would find him and he would no longer be able to deny me the love I know we both felt.

The actual process was excruciating. I tried to be quiet as long as possible but enviably the pain won out and caused me to screen out in agony usually in the middle of the night waking the whole house up.

I thought that first time Bellamy came in I had been caught but she thought I was just a stupid heartbroken girl. I must know a magic she does not, that made me gleeful to finally be superior to a supernatural even in this small way.

 **Bellamy POV:**

I told Dad to stay a couple days at the Blacks, he needed his rest and a break from watching one of his daughters descend into madness.

I went up to check on Bella, thank god... she's asleep. I was about to close the door and get some sleep myself when something caught my eye.

It was coming from her hand... a sort of... glowing.

I unclasped her hand careful not to wake her and found a long crystal pulsing violet. I went to grab it my fingers only had just met it when I felt such intense burning, like I had put my finger into a car's cigarette lighter.

I jumped back cradling my hand to my chest and Bella's hand closed around the crystal again. What the hell is going on?

 **Bella POV:**

The next day I had charged another crystal and I was finally ready to get in touch with Rosalie. I kept Noticing my sister giving me these weird looks, could she have figured it out? I don't see how she's been completely clueless for months now.

I had just sent Rosalie the email that would start everything in motion when I here a knock on my door.

Time to put on the catatonic face again.

Out of there corner of my eye I see my sister enter. Ugh, I understand and even appreciate she's worried about me but why is she giving me so much attention now? Why can't she be distracted down at La Push like she was the whole previous year. This is the worst time for me to have a sister shaped shadow.

"Hey, can we talk?"

I don't respond, keeping up the act but she carries on anyway.

"I don't know how you did it but I know you've accessed your magic somehow,"

I turn and look at her, damn, please don't catch on now, I am so close.

"I'm not mad, and I haven't told Dad so don't worry about that but I have to say I am worried about you. I wish you would have come to me when ever this first happened, I could of helped you..."

"I didn't need your help." I tell her,

"I know you think that but, learning magic on your own is never advised. And I am afraid of what you have been accidentally teaching yourself.., I don't want to scare you but there is a darkness to you now."

"Nothing I did was accidental." She looks confused by my admission.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" She asks fear showing on her face.

"I am using dark magic on purpose, it was the only kind available to me since Renee and Charlie had my own magic bound, and I needed it."

"Needed it for what? What have you done Bella?" Her voice is now quivering but mine stays strong,

"I found a way to help myself, to stop being so fragile."

She looks at me sympathetically now, "look I know breakups suck, their painful and horrible. And even if I didn't approve of you and Edward I would never want you to experience such pain... but that's how you know it was real. And I promise I won't always hurt so bad, first loves can be the hardest to get over but you will survive this pain and you will get over it I promise you just need to give yourself some more time and stay away from whatever those crystals are."

She knows about the crystals! Before I even know what I am doing my hand shoots out and wraps around her throat.

"What do you know about the crystals!" I demand to know but before I can force her to tell me she has flung herself across the room much like HE once did when things got a little too heated between us.

"Look, I don't know what you've been playing around with but I've been practicing my magic since you were literally in diapers so don't ever make the mistake of thinking you can take me on again!"

With that she storms out of the room and I quickly send another email to Rosalie telling her to get here as soon as possible before my sister can figure a way to stop us.


	15. Timing

Embry POV:

Holy crap holy crap holy crap I just exploded, that happened right I was so hot and then bam. What was that? Spontaneous human combustion? Then how am I still conscious and thinking? How am I still alive? I am alive... right?

"Chill dumbass of corse your still alive." Who was that, its like the voice was coming from inside my head!

"Paul! Shut up!" Paul? One of Sam's steroided hall monitors?

"We prefer the term supernaturally enhanced guardians. Hey, I'm Jared by the way, and welcome."

Welcome? Welcome to what?

Paul: "to the freak show, ya look down at your feet yet?"

Why the hell is he talking about my feet?

I look down and HOLY FUCK I HAVE PAWS!

I wanna know what the fuck is going on and I am about to ask when a giant black... wolf? Comes out of the forest and starts walking towards me.

Sam: "it's alright, Embry. I know how scary this is. He starts to show me what happened to him the first time he exploded into a wolf but I lose track of what he's explaining the second I see her. Oh my god, she is beautiful, her hair is the color of delicious toasted almonds and her eyes look like a storming ocean... and her lips... oh god her lips are perfect sweet pillowy goddess like creations.

Paul: "seriously? He hasn't even met her in person yet and he still imprints?"

I am interrupted from describing the most beautiful woman I've ever seen by Paul who uses a word I've only heard around a bonfire when Jacob's Dad is telling us the legends of our people.

In my mind I flashback recalling all the legends.

A spirit warrior, a shifter, a protector.

I'll protect her, whoever she is I'll protect her with my life!

Jared: "chill pup, and trust me when I say she has no problems protecting herself."

Embry: "how do you know that? What have you done to her!"

All of a sudden I am feeling rage like I've never felt before. I want to rip Jared's head off but I am not sure which one is his wolf.

Suddenly a picture flashes in my mind and I know which one to charge at.

Jared: " thanks Paul!"

Sam: "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU STOP!"

What's happening, I can't move!

Jared: "alpha order, can't disobey. And just so you know I would never hurt Bellamy."

Embry: "Bellamy? That's my goddess's name?"

Paul: "oh for crying out loud can you dial back the puppy love a little? I swear I hope I never imprint, I'd sooner chop my dick off."

Sam: "I will call Bellamy and ask her to come here but before I do I need to train you, show you how to control yourself so you don't ever put her in danger."

Embry: "I would never harm a hair on her head!"

I am furious at Sam for even thinking such a thing but then his mind flashes to his own past with Leah and Emily, I see them both fight the pull of imprinting not wanting to be forced to hurt someone they both already love so much, Leah. I am so thankful I was such a nerd and never had to deal with a girlfriend because I swear I couldn't imagine fighting this feeling for even a second.

I hear Paul huff not buying how I now embrace my nerdom of it kept me single for Bellamy.

I tune back into Sam who is still going through what happened to him and Emily and I am horrified by what I see. I feel sick I never want to be guilty of hurting my mate... is that what she is? I don't know where that word came from but it feels right.

Someone else starts thinks in a flashback now but I'm not sure who, I don't care really because they are showing me my imprint... my mate.

Oh my god, what is she doing?

Jared: "this is what I meant by she can take care of herself, your girl doesn't shift into a wolf but she's not strictly human either."

Embry: "wow, what is she? A witch?"

Sam: "we'll leave that to her to tell you."

Rosalie POV:

I got to Forks as fast as possible after I read Bella's email, I didn't even wait for Emmett... I couldn't risk he'd try to stop us, he has a weird affection for Bella, nothing for me to worry or get jealous over but something along the lines of how I brother feels for his sister.

I called him from the airport and told him a friend needed me and I couldn't wait but not to worry and I'd call him soon.

Bella told me it was too risky to come directly to her so we are meeting at the Cullen mansion.

Where is she! I have been waiting for over 4 hours now!

Finally I hear her disaster of a truck.

Rosalie: "what the hell took you so long!"

Bella: "sorry my sister has been watching my every move finally she was called down to La Push for something but she called my Dad home and then I had to wait for him to fall asleep-"

Rosalie: "look whatever, I don't care. Now can you really do this?"

Bella: "yea I can do it."

Rosalie: "well then lets make this happen, what do you need from me?"

She went through what she was going to do and honestly it sounded really far fetched and I was close to ripping her neck open for calling me here and wasting my time but I decided to wait till after she proved herself a failure to kill her.

Suddenly my phone goes off, I look down and see it's Alice. Ugh she's not supposed to be watching me Emmett and I always ask for privacy before we go on one of our honeymoons... Emmett, he must of called her!

Bella tell me to answer it because she needs to focus. Grrrrrr:

Fine.

Rosalie: "Alice?" I try to sound as innocent as possible... not something that comes naturally for me.

Alice: "Thank god your alright! Emmett asked me to check in on you, something about you leaving Africa early to help a friend and he wanted to know where you were, I saw you make the decision to go to Forks and then you disappeared! It's like you stopped existing! Wait why did you decide to go to Forks anyway? Is Bella the friend that was in trouble I didn't even think you liked her and plus we promised Edward we wouldn't interfere in her life anymore."

She said all together without taking a breath I swear if she was human she'd be at risk for dying from talking too much.

"I can't really talk right now Alice but I promise I am fine, I'm not in any danger and I'll call Emmett soon. And as for Edward he left this family right after we all made a huge sacrifice for him by moving so his opinion on the topic no longer matters to me."

Bella nodded telling me it was time.

Rosalie: "Alice I gotta go." I said quickly hanging up.

We were inside with black candles everywhere and a circle of salt with a weird design on the inside and glowing crystals at different points.

Bella: "this next part we have to do together"

She then produced a large knife,

Rosalie: "what the hell?"

Bella: "we both have to go over the interior design, me with my blood, you- with whatever is in your veins."

Rosalie: "well a knife isn't really going to cut through my skin now is it?"

Bella: "well then use your teeth."

Grrr, I didn't want to mar my perfect skin but I'd come this far.

I bit into my wrist causing venom to drip from my body onto the floor Bella came along and cut her wrist with a knife allowing droplets of her blood to join my venom we went around the entire design then went and stood facing each other inside the center of the circle.

She held out a large emerald crystal and held on to one side indicating for me to grab ahold the other side.

She then picked up a remote and played Edward's lullaby for her over our sound system.

Bella: "I found it under one of my floorboards it should do the trick."

She took a deep breath and started to whisper quietly the crystals surrounding us started to pulsate and eventually combusted shooting bright lights straight through the ceiling. Bella was crying now but she kept her whispering going. The tears seemed to activate something as now the crystal in our hand was burning but it was no longer green but an angry red.

Damn it's really started to hurt. The flames from the candles are growing larger and the wind has burst the door open and the swirling around us something is definitely happening I'm holding on for dear life because hope is starting to swell and me that this might actually work.

I can feel something happening in me it's like the essence that has been keeping me alive after death is slowly leaving me. I can't describe it that well but i feel naked and vulnerable. I feel something start to come in me now something that I had forgotten, it's like life itself is entering my now venom free veins. Suddenly the light breaks free shattering the crystal and blowing Bella and myself apart.

Bella POV:

Rosalie and I have been knocked us the room to opposite ends. I look around, we have destroyed the Cullen's living room. Our blood salt and venom design has burned the floor leaving a black angry mark, there are holes in the ceiling... I look down at my hands and they look different, paler somehow I run and find a mirror, oh my god it worked. I am so beautiful now, and my eyes they are golden. I switched our life essence, Rosalie is now a teenager a couple months from turning 19 and I have the age of Rosalie's previously held as a vampire. No newborn phase for me so no extra strength but also no uncomfortable thirst.

I hear a dainty voice yelling "hello? Bella?"

I flash toward the sound and see Rosalie, looking younger but equally as fair and beautiful as she ever was.

Rosalie: "oh my God you are a vampire and that means I... oh my God you did it, it worked!"

Bella: " yeah and if you'll excuse me, I'm thirsty."

I ran out of the house to try and hunt down an animal for the first time but I quickly realized I had no idea what I was doing while I wasn't suffering from uncontrollable bloodlust I still didn't have the knowledge and the skill to hunt out my own meal.

Suddenly I heard a branch snap, I look back and I see a giant dog, what the hell? I turn to run but now there's another one I turn again and I am met with more... I am surrounded. Don't panic your a vampire now, you can protect yourself.

Suddenly I am snatched off the ground. I try to thrash out of their grip but I realize it's not the dogs that have me... it's Victoria.


	16. Where is my Sister?

Bellamy POV:

Sam had called me and we were meeting at Billy's house, it was strange seeing as I usually meet him at his place. But I went anyway.

Bellamy: "Hey Billy, any idea what this is about?"

Billy: "nope just hosting this little party, come on in."

Bellamy: "thanks. hey, dad!"

Charlie: "missed you kiddo."

Bellamy: "me too would you do me a favor and stay the night with Bella I could use a night off."

Charlie: "sure thing I'll get over there now I'm thinking might be time to call in Renée."

Bellamy: "yeah maybe."

My Dad left and Billy and I waited for Sam.

Rosalie POV:

I'm human, I can't believe it. It's all I ever wanted and I have it. I know I should call Emmett and the rest of my family but I worry they won't be as happy about these recent developments as I am.

Where is Bella it's been hours and she still isn't back yet and I have no idea how to work any of this century's appliances to make myself something to eat, Esme only ever trusted me with making a salad that one time we cooked for Bella, and all that's left in the house are non perishables.

The phone rings and I see Alice is calling again but I hit ignore.

Bellamy POV:

Sam arrived after a couple hours but it was nice spending the time catching up with Billy. When he came in he looked nervous. It was strange seeing that on him.

Bellamy: "so Sam, what's going on?"

Sam: "we've had a new shifter join the pack."

Bellamy: "how? I thought there weren't any more vampires in the area."

Sam: "not sure yet but will be widening our patrols."

Bellamy: "OK so who was it that joined? Does he need help is that why I'm here? Why did you ask to meet here."

Billy: "take a breath dear, let him talk."

Sam: "I know you and old Quil are close did her ever tell you the legend involving imprints?"

Bellamy: "no he didn't, but I learned about it in the ancestors' journals, why do you ask?"

Sam: "The newest to join our pack, Embry... well I flashed to a memory of when I first shifted and he saw you in my mind... he believes he imprinted but no one's ever done that without seeing the imprintee in person so I was hoping you would be open to meeting him. Me and the other guys would be there of course to make sure you were safe... I'm gonna step outside for a bit allow you time to process."

Imprint, someone imprinted on me... I am in shock. On one hand I feel honored I feel like I am now officially cemented in this community that has meant so much to me. On the other hand I am completely freaked out about supposedly having a soulmate I've never met!

Billy: "are you all right?"

Bellamy: "i'm not sure."

Billy: "Embry is a fine young man and he will love you better than any other person on earth."

Bellamy: "you make it sound like a fairytale, but things don't always work out like that especially supernatural relationships I have a sister going crazy at home that proves it."

Billy: "this is a completely different situation and you are not your sister you have a good head on your shoulders and you deserve this you deserve to put yourself first for once. Be happy, be happy and in love it is the greatest feeling in the world."

Billy's words helped me get over the trepidation I was feeling and I ran out to find Sam, of course he heard and was waiting for me.

We made our way over to his house and the guys are waiting for us out back. All of a sudden it was hard to breeze the reality of meeting... essentially my future was overwhelming.

The boys came into view and I looked for the one I did not know yet, he was shorter than the rest but still massive compared to my 5'6" he was easily 6' tall. He was handsome, still had some boyishness to his face but his gentle soulful eyes were memorizing. He was my future and that that no longer overwhelms me but thrilled and comforted me.

I was shaken out of my Embry bubble by the ringing of my phone. I looked down to silence it but saw it was my Dad and thought I had better take it.

Bellamy: "i'm so sorry but it's my dad...

 _Hey dad is everything all right?_

 _... what do you mean she snuck out?_

 _no stay there in case she comes back I'll have the boys look for her have a pretty good idea of where she would've gone._

Apparently my sister has taken off, my Dad is worried... I'm worried too actually. Could one of you run pass the Cullen's see if she's there?"

Embry: "I'll go, I'll bring her home. I promise."

I smiled at him already feeling calmer.

Embry POV:

What happened I got to see my Goddess in person she's even more beautiful... I knew she was the one just from seeing her in Sam's mind seeing her in person I actually got to feel my gravity shift and was incredibly powerful and humbling to belong to such an amazing creature and have her belong to me too.

The guys were showing me the way to the Cullen's catching me up on my vampire/Bella history on the way. Sounds like my girl's had her hands full trying to rein in her sister.

I am excited to prove myself to my mate... and the way she smiled at me when I told her I would handle it... nothing could compare, my heart was ready to burst with joy.

I was lucky I had finally convince the guys to let me meet her in person but the deal was I always had to be supervised by at least two of them, a small price to pay.

We got to the Cullen's house and I got my first whiff of vampire- holy mother do they smell rank!

Bella wasn't there but their was a blonde who I saw in Sam's mind was clearly a vampire last he saw and now we could hear her heart beat clearly... then what was that smell if it wasn't coming from her.

Sam shifted back to human but warned us to have our guards up.

Sam: "what the hell is going on here, blondie?"

Rosalie: "great the mutts, actually I could use your help anyone know how to use an electric can opener?"

Sam: "how are you human!" Sam demanded not playing into her attempts of charm or distraction.

Rosalie: "I'll tell you if you get me something to eat."

Wow someone's a bitch.

Sam: "that's not happening princess so you'll tell us or we will drag you out to the middle of the woods and leave you there. Before you come back with any other sassy remark let me remind you, you are no longer a vampire but a weak vulnerable human."

Damn Sam could be really scary when he wanted to be.

Rosalie: "whatever, it was Bella okay? She preformed this crazy spell and if bipidy bopidy boo I'm human again."

Sam: "I can only hear your heartbeat if Bella did this where is she?"

Rosalie: "out getting herself something to eat."

Sam: "then why is her car still here?"

Rosalie: "did I forget to mention it? In order for me to become human Bella had to become a vampire. She's out trying to find her first bunny or deer."

No! I promised Bellamy I would bring her sister back and now she _was_ the enemy, would we have to kill her? I don't think I'd be able to.

Sam: "well I wish you luck explaining all this to her sister."

Rosalie: "wasn't planning on telling her actually."

Sam: "i'm not really giving you a choice in the matter, actually."

Sam ordered Jared to bring her back to his house and keep her their by any means necessary while the rest of us continued our search for Bella... my mates vampire sister... and to think a couple days ago my biggest problem was losing a video game to Quil.

Bellamy POV:

I was hanging out with Emily make some food to keep on hand for the boys when the door slammed open and in walked Jared with a very disgruntled and very HUMAN Rosalie.

Bellamy:"what the hell, how is this possible?"

Rosalie: "turns out your not the only Swan witch in town... although now I guess you are."

She said smartly

Bellamy: "what does that mean? what has happened to my sister! Tell me!"

Rosalie: "she finally got exactly what she wanted, forever."

No she couldn't be suggesting what I think, could she?

Bellamy: "you're lying."

Rosalie: "are you sure about that? because I can tell your powers of deduction are screaming I am telling the truth."

I feel a tear spill from my eyes, I don't care about seeming weak in front of Rosalie all I can think about is how I'm going to tell my dad how can I tell him... I don't think I can."

Jared tied the blonde bitch to a chair allowing only one of her arms free so she could feed herself, if her mouth was full she wasn't talking after all.

Finally the rest of pack came back but I didn't like the look on their faces.

I walked up to Embry searching his face for some sort of clue.

Bellamy: "where is my sister?"


	17. What Happens Next?

**Embry POV:**

I felt so ashamed to have failed at my first chance to prove myself worthy of my mate.

I let a vampire steal her sister away, I failed as a shifter, an imprint, a man. I would never be good enough for her now.

She hadn't said anything in over 14 minutes.

We sat around Sam and Emily's living room somberly soaking up what had just happened, excluding Paul he was on Blondie duty he didn't exactly have the sensitivity required to be around Bellamy right now and neither Sam nor I wanted to risk him saying something that would just make everything 100% worse.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bellamy leaned forward about to speak.

Bellamy: "was what Rosalie alluded to correct? Was she... my sister, I mean, was she... When the red head took her...did you see, was Bella one of them?"

A vampire? She was, I wasn't a expert but I knew what I saw, Bella Swan was no longer human. I looked at Sam, I was her mate, I should be the one to tell her no matter how difficult.

Embry: "she was... is a vampire. I am so sorry."

Bellamy: "you needn't be, I believe you I don't know how she did it but if she was a vampire then she was dead before Victoria took her, there would have been nothing for you to bring back to me. Excuse me, I have to go home and inform my father."

She spoke like she had no more emotions left in her, this was my first girlfriend, if that's even what she was, we hadn't even had a proper conversation about it yet. But I was completely ill prepared and equipped to know how to handle grief or denial or whatever Bellamy was dealing with or trying to deny she was dealing with. I wanted to be someone for her to lean on but I didn't know what I could possibly do for her that would lessen the reality of what had just happened.

 **Bellamy POV:**

How did this happen? How? I don't understand.

I've just told my Dad what has happened to the best of my understanding anyway and it was the most excruciating thing I've ever had to do.

After we held each other and cried, Dad started to get angry and demand answers and the only person I knew who had them was Rosalie.

He was shocked and wanted to confront her straight away but we still had to make the very painful call to Renée.

Renee would get hysterical every time Bella even scraped her knee, I wasn't entirely certain she wouldn't burn down the whole state of Washington and her grief and hysteria... not that she wouldn't be justified, I was a little tempted.

Renee got to the house the next afternoon flying out straight away. Dad and I didn't sleep we spent the night in Bella's room just staring at the floor trying to come to terms with what happened.

When Renee got here she came taring through the house looking for someone to blame. We tried to cover down and tell her it was nobody's fault except the Cullen's but she wasn't having it.

She turned to me suddenly, fire in her eyes.

Renee: "you! you did this this is your fault!"

Bellamy: "what?"

Charlie: "Renée don't."

Renee: "no, how did she know? Did you ask yourself that Charlie? How did she know anything about witches or vampires?"

Charlie: "we explained the Cullens..."

Renee: "NO! I DONT BELIEVE YOU!"

She stormed up to me and began thrashing me about.

Renee: "ANSWER ME! I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU TOLD HER DIDNT YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET HER COME UP HERE! ADMIT IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED MY BABY, YOU TOLD HER, ADMIT IT!"

Bellamy: "I was trying to save her!"

The room fell silent and my Dad looked to me in shock.

Bellamy: "I just wanted her to know that she was special on her own she didn't need the Cullens I didn't want her becoming one of them I was trying to protect her, protect us from losing her to them."

I desperately try to explain.

Oh god was this my fault?

Renee: "you selfish little brat! You were always jealous she got to have a normal childhood and you didn't, you just wanted to spoil it and now I've lost her forever and I will never forgive you for it. As far as I am concerned both my daughters are dead." Renee told me firmly and I could feel little cracks forming along my heart and then Charlie spoke.

Charlie: "I think it's best if you stay tomorrow so few nights." He said without looking at me. And I knew he blamed me to, and that's when my heart broke completely.

I gathered a few essentials and started to walk down to La Push, it would take me a couple hours and it was getting dark and I didn't care.

I finally made it to Embry's house and I knew know what I needed to do I just hope he would be on board with helping me and I wouldn't be completely alone now. But either way I would arrest until it was done.

Embry: "you're here please come in don't know what to say or how to be there for you I am so sorry you got stuck with a dud of an imprint but I promise you I will never stop trying to be better to be deserving of you and I will always show up for you, always."

I wasn't expecting something so tender and sincere... I broke down weeping in his arms.

After some time I looked up at him and told him what came next, "I am going to avenge my sister, I will make sure all the Cullen's pay for this."

Embry: "what do you mean, what are you gonna do?"

Bellamy: "i'm going to kill them all."


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV:

This wasn't fair! I finally had what I wanted, I was a vampire... I would be equal to Edward now but I was snatched by Victoria. My only hope was that Rosalie had called the family to tell them, surely I had been gone long enough now for her to worry, and they were on their way with Edward to save me.

Rosalie POV:

This wasn't fair! I was finally human, the thing I had wanted more than anything else in the world and now I was being held against my will by wolves. This is not how I pictured my human life being: tied up, force fed muffins, forced to listen to insult after insult from this insufferable wolf, Paul. My only hope was that Alice would come to investigate my trip to Forks and find me, but she wouldn't be allowed on their land, well maybe Bella- no the idiot went and got herself abducted, I had overheard them talking, although I suppose I was guilty of the same thing.

Bellamy POV:

This wasn't fair to Embry, he's already so devoted to me and I am a hot mess, I am sad, I am angry, I am murderous, I am heartbroken, I am bereft... One thing I am not is in love. Its not Embry, I simply don't think I have any room left in me to feel anything else, but he's supposed to be my soulmate, shouldn't those feelings trump everything else? I am so confused I feel like I am drowning in fog, something that's not even possible but it feels like nature made a special exception just for me. Nature... maybe that's the answer, the reason I feel so out of control and disconnected. After crying on Embry shoulder for a while I tell him I want to be in nature to take my mind off things, garden or pick up litter or something. He shows me his mom's vegetable and herb garden and we start clearing out weeds in silence. I can't tell if its a peaceful silence or if I've scared him with my declaration of war against the Cullens. Man, what did Embry ever do to get saddled with me?

Its night time now and Embry and I are forced to go back inside, I still feel just as lost and empty. We stare at each other and I can tell he's about to break the silence when the phone starts ringing making us both jump a bit. Embry picks it up:

 _"Hello, wow slow down, whose there?"_

Embry turns to me, "we need to go, your parents showed up at Sam's and attacked Rosalie."

Rosalie POV:

I was still tied to this damn chair, I had itches I couldn't scratch, and sore muscles from trying to wiggle free. I tried screaming the place down so these mutts would release me but all that got me was a gag and duct tape over my mouth! I was so furious, I wanted to rip each of my captors apart, limb by limb.

The doorbell rang, and Emily let in Charlie Swan, _thank God! he'll help_ , he'll have to he's police, a good decent man. Just as I was starting to relax reassured my captivity would soon be ending when a furious woman with wild curly dirty blonde hair stormed in, and it seemed I was her target. Great, what now?

"What happened to my daughter!" she screams at me expecting me to answer, apparently stupidity runs in the Swan family. Seriously is she for real? I can't answer her with tape over my mouth can I? She is getting frustrated when Charlie intervenes and points out I'm a little tied up at the moment. She huffs and reaches for the tape ripping it off, _FUCK! that hurt_ , I'm not even sure I still have lips!

"What the hell, you stupid bitch? that hurt!" I scream at her, but the cunt backhands me. I look to Charlie to see if he's going to do anything but he doesn't look bothered at all by my current state.

"Don't look at me to help, I know the only reason your human now is because my daughter is dead. I have no sympathy for whatever you've gotten yourself into." He explains coldly.

"It was Bella's idea, she emailed me, I can show you! She wanted this and she was going to find a way to make it happen one way or another so I got something out of it, is that so wrong?"

I can tell I may be thawing Charlie a bit but Renee on the other hand still looks like she wants to waterboard me, why I'm not sure, there's not a lot to tell but I roll my eyes and give them a play by play anyway.

"...Last I saw she took off to find an animal to _eat_ , next thing I know the wolves descend and I'm stuck in a chair for 48 hours."

Charlie's sitting down now looking sad and defeated, I almost feel bad for him, its not his fault his daughter was selfish and insane enough to want to become a vampire. I notice something silver out of the corner of my eye, I turn to see Renee raise a knife above me bringing it down. Charlie rushes her making her maim my arm instead of taking my life. Fuck that was scary. Bella's parents are on the floor, Charlie takes the knife and cuts the ties, I'm free. I get up ready to run for the door and get the hell off of this reservation when the door opens again.

Bellamy POV:

Embry and I walk into Sam's both of us used to not knocking, the scene before me is confusing. Renee and Charlie are in a pile on the floor and Rosalie is bleeding and sprinting for the door.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on?"

"Yeah your mom is psycho, now get out of my way I'm getting out of here!" Rosalie pushes past me and runs out the door. I turn back to my parents looking for an explanation.

"I can't believe you let her get away! The pair of you are weak, I never should have trusted you with Bella, You'll pay for this, Both of you!" Renee screams at me and Charlie, she storms out taking Charlie's car not caring apparently that she just stole a police car. I try to walk towards my dad and offer him my support but he still can't bring himself to look at me. I feel worthless and unlovable, I turn and run away into the night wishing I could just disappear.

Bella POV:

Victoria has been on the move with me for a couple day's now but we finally stop to rest a bit, I'm not even sure where we are. There's snow so maybe someplace up north, Canada maybe. She has a man with her, Riley, I think. I'm alone and scared in a world I'd sacrificed everything to be in but now felt completely unprepared for.


	19. Chapter 19

3rd person POV:

Rosalie was running as fast as she could, it wasn't a sensation she was used to, her lungs felt like they where burning and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, it was all these new and disorienting sensations, it was almost like being a newborn again. She heard a car coming from behind her, she was just about to flag it down when she recognized it was a Forks police vehicle, not wanting to risk it was Charlie and Renee coming for round 2 she ran off the road into the woods and hid until it passed her.

She needed to get help from people she could actually trust, she needed her family.

Embry POV:

I stood there in front of chief Swan, I hated him, he turned away from his daughter and caused her to run away. I tried to follow her but it was like she just disappeared.

"Quit looking at me, you think I don't know what your thinking?" Charlie grumbled out.

I stayed silent keeping my gaze intense.

"I know, alright! I'm a terrible father, I lost one daughter and drove another one away, you can't hate me more than I hate myself."

"I'm Embry by the way, your daughter is my soulmate." That got his attention, his head popped up and looked at me puzzled.

"Embry? Jacobs friend? You look so different. What do you mean soulmate?"

"Yeah, I've had a bit of a growth spurt lately. I love your daughter sir, but I haven't even gotten the chance to know her yet." I explain.

"Well, then how can you love her?" He counters.

"You've heard Billy tell the legends."

Charlie thinks for a moment, "imprint."

"Yeah, but we haven't had a moments peace with trying to save Bella, and then Bellamy having her own father turn against her."

"Well it's not like you saved Bella is it?"

"SHE NEVER wanted to be saved, she planned this whole thing with Rosalie, that's not on Bellamy! Blame Bella or blondie or even Edward for leaving in the first place causing your daughter to lose her mind BUT you don't get to blame Bellamy, and you damn sure don't get to stop loving her." Charlie shoots you from the floor squaring off with me.

"Of course I love my daughter!"

"You haven't exactly shown her that today, have you?" He's quiet after that.

Emmett POV:

Alice told me she saw Rose make the decision to go to Forks but then it went blank, the family minus Edward were all on our way there now. I wasn't even sure what I was scared about, but scared seemed to be the appropriate emotion.

***Relax, just do it, when you wanna get to it, relax just do it, when you wanna come***

My ringtone went off, drawing my attention to my phone, I didn't recognize the number but I answered it right away.

"Hello?"

 _"Emmett! Thank god, its Rose I've done something stupid... I need your help."_

"Rosie? You sound different, are you alright, what going on? Why did you just disappear, whatever's going on I would've gone with you."

It sounded like she was sniffling now...

 _"Oh Emmett I'm so so sorry."_

"Baby, please just tell me what you did."

I hear her take a deep breath, and know what ever is about to come next will change everything.

" _Bella worked out a spell, I'm human now."_


	20. Chapter 20

Emmett POV:

I was sure I misheard her, how was it possible? Why wouldn't she tell me or at least want me by her side as she went through whatever the process was, was it painful... scary? Is she only calling me now because she's in trouble... did she even want me anymore now that she was human?

I've spent most of my eternal life playing video games and having sex, avoiding anything too serious, not because I wasn't capable of deeper shit but I didn't see the point of moping for eternity. I know Rose never wanted this life but I thought finding me at least made it bearable... but she left me behind the second she got a chance to get what she wanted.

I was hurt, and I couldn't make a dumb joke or have wild crazy sex to snap myself out of it. it was horrible, is this what Eddie felt like all the time? how had he not just killed himself yet?

I could feel Jasper trying to left my spirits and I sent him a thankful smile.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions we don't know anything for sure yet," Alice tried to tell me but my mate left me, we all saw how hard it was for Bella and Edward to have a relationship when one was a vampire and the other human, she didn't even discuss it with me which meant it didn't matter to her what I thought or what it would do to us.

Emily POV:

I snuck out of the house, maybe not the smartest move but I needed to find Bellamy. She was there for both me and Sam when we needed help and I needed to find her and help her, let her know she wasn't alone. I know she had Embry but I can understand how overwhelming the imprint bond can be when you aren't ready to accept it, or even just accept yourself.

I was walking through the woods with this pathetic little flashlight and calling out for her, _yup pretty sure this is where I am going to die. I hear chattering,_ I looked around trying to find where it was coming from, praying the source was human... a friendly non violent human.

"Look up." my eyes immediately went up, she was in a tree shivering.

"What are you doing up there, come down."

no response... guess I'm climbing a tree.

I was never much of a tomboy, by the time I got up to her I was a dirty sweaty mess. So I didn't try to be sweet and understanding which was my original plan, I just went for telling it like it is so I could get the hell out of here and back to my warm bed with my warmer man.

"You're being dumb." that got her attention, her eyes snapped to me,

"What?"

"You are being dumb! do you want to be like your sister or mother, hell even like Rosalie?"

"What are you talking about." She asked confused.

"They focused on one thing, blocking out everything else and torpedoed their lives, is that what you want? You mom got freaked out and broke up her family to run away, and now she is completely unhinged. Your sister literally gave her life for a boy, forgetting about you and Charlie, Rosalie ditched her mate to get what she wanted and now she is running somewhere scared alone and bleeding. Running doesn't work! it's weak and foolish, two things YOU are not. You have me and all the guys, you have Embry... and whatever is going on between you Dad and you, he will come around. But acting like this will not help, so please can we get down?"

Bellamy POV:

I thought about what Emily said, she was right in each of their lives, Bella Renee and Rosalie, there was a defining moment... a choice, and they all chose selfishly, shortsidedly. I knew what my first reaction was, it was to kill, to get revenge, to essentially burn down my life. I was forgetting about the people in my life that would suffer if I went off the rails. Life is hard and so confusing but giving in to these emotions out of guilt or grief or anger, it would blind me to all the good I could still have in my life. I looked at Emily, she could have ran after Sam attacked her, after she lost the relationship she had with her cousin, everyone thinking she was a home wrecker, it would have been understandable but she didn't. She was brave and faced her problems head on and look at her now... I realized, I wanted that more than vengeance, I wanted to be happy, I wanted Embry.

"Yeah, let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

Bellamy POV:

It was easier said than done, choosing happiness, I still had fantasies about my original plan... sometimes it was the only way I was able to fall asleep at night, thinking how I would kill each Cullen making them suffer first.

My favorite scenario was how I would torture and kill Dr. Cullen, the one who I ultimately blamed, he was their leader and refused to leave even when i told him what there proximity was doing to the boys at La Push.

I would track him down, find out which town he was currently masquerading around and then I would go to the local hospital pretending to be FBI looking for a crazed perverted serial killer who found his victims by posing as a doctor, I would make it impossible for him to work anywhere in America once the story went viral. And as he panicked and went home to tell the family they needed to run I would blow him up in a car bomb so powerful pieces of him would be scattered across several states. Just thinking about it brought a sick smile to my face. But I needed to shake it off quickly because tonight was my first official date with Embry, I told myself to think of Emily to think of the life I wanted and not just what would feel good in the moment... but it was hard.

Rosalie POV:

I was reunited with my family, minus Edward they weren't sure where he was but had left several messages. They all looked at me first with wonder over my new human body but then with disappointment... I knew they felt betrayed, although I didn't set out to hurt any of them with this I didn't stop and think about how it would affect them either. Seeing Emmett was the most bittersweet, I hated that I hurt him, I tried to excuse what I had done claiming I didn't think it would work but it didn't explain why I hid it from him in the first place or went off to go through it on my own.

They took me back home to where they were currently living, but none of them would look at me or talk to me. I caught Esme giving me sympathetic looks ever now and then but that was almost worst, it had been nearly a week of this and I couldn't take it any more,

I knocked on what used to be my room with Emmett, I was currently staying in the guest room,

*knock knock*

"Please, Emmett, please just talk to me."

I got no answer, but I wasn't going to give up

"I know what I did was wrong and selfish and I am so sorry I hurt you, please baby please just talk to me, I still love you... do you still love me?"

Slowly the door opened and there was my monkey man looking so beaten down, I hated that he was feeling so low because of me, he always tried so hard to make me happy and here I was making him miserable.

"I do... still love you, but do you even want me anymore? How would this ever work between us?"

Thank god he still loved me, that meant there was still hope.

"Well we won't know unless we try, please can't we at least try?"

Thankfully he agreed and I got to go to sleep in my man's arms that night. The rest of the family weren't so forgiving but Emmett promised they would come around.

Bella POV:

After weeks of keeping me captive and starving me to keep me weak, Victoria finally came to talk to me,

"You ruined my plans you know?"

"How?" I croaked out still suffering from lack of blood

"The point was to kill you as a human to make Edward regret never turning you, but now look at you I doubt he would still even want you." She said snidely to hurt me, sadly it worked, it hit where all my insecurities were.

"so it's taking me some time to come up with a suitable plan B... but you'll be happy to know I finally have one, well I'm happy and that's all that really matters. I've finally thought of the perfect revenge for you and the pitiful excuse of vampire getting my mate killed, I'm gonna turn you into the monster he never wanted you to be, and when you are reunited with him he will reject you all over again, the pain will be exquisite."

"You'll fail, I'll never be anything like you." I told her trying to sound strong,

"Really, how are you feeling you must be thirsty? Thirsty enough to kill? And I don't mean bunnies?" She said with evil in her eyes and I wanted to cry... I wanted my sister.

Bellamy POV:

Embry and mine's first date wasn't as smooth as I was hoping he could tell my mind was some place else, I confessed even tho I wouldn't pursue it I was still obsessed with the Cullen's demise. He sat quietly for awhile and I though I had finally succeeded in scaring him off, it surprised me how sad that thought made me.  
But he grabbed my hand,

"maybe the reason you can't stop thinking of them is because you don't really want to stop, because if you stop thinking of them you'll start thinking of her and you'll have to finally begin to grieve her and accept that she's gone." He told me, it made sense, I suppose murderous is a better emotion to feel than grief but there was one thing wrong with his theory,

"It's just that she doesn't really feel _gone_ to me, it's like she still here trying to reach out to me."


	22. Chapter 22

Bellamy POV:

I thought long and hard about what Embry and I discussed earlier and I came to a decision, I needed to see my sister, even if it was just one last time just to ask her why and if there was anything I could of done differently and finally to say goodbye.

I had been working all day on a locator spell, one that had to be altered now that she was a vampire and had Rosalie's venom running through her. I had to go back to the Cullen house and find traces of them both to do the spell. Walking in what admittedly had been a beautiful home vampires or not I was shocked. I could feel the darkness, it felt like it was trying to wrap itself around me. I gathered the supplies I needed and then ran the hell out of there.

After preforming the spell I had two locations, one had to be Bella and the other I guess was Rosalie.

For the next two weeks I did nothing with the information, I kept going back and forth changing my mind. Finally I made a decision that I decided to stick to for better or worse.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

...BRRRing BRRRing BRRRing...

"Hello Cullen residence,"

"Hi, this is Bellamy Swan... we need to talk."

Rosalie POV:

It had been two weeks since Emmett agreed to give us another chance. Hate to admit it but my respect for Edward might have increased a little. It turns out it's really hard to hold yourself back from someone you love so much and to temper how physical you can be with them. Last night Emmett and I FINALLY managed to make love, it was very intense for me but I'm not sure how it could have been any good to him, I remember how we used to be with each other, we used to destroy whole bedroom sets, now we had to be boring/safe- slow missionary vanilla. And then he had to pretend to sleep next to me while I recuperated.

I felt him shift behind me and I turned around,

"It's Alice she's calling us all down, sounds urgent." I got up unbelievable sore and I noticed the cocky smirk on my mate.

"Still got it huh?"

"Yes, you are still my monkey man, I'm sorry if it wasn't... if you weren't..."

"It was with you babe, I loved it, promise." I know I can be a selfish cow sometimes but I really did love him.

Downstairs we all sat down and waited to be told what this was about.

we looked to Alice but she said to be patient, just then the phone ringed, Esme decided to answer it and judging by everyone's faces the caller on the other end shocked them.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker dear, hold on."

"Can everyone hear me?"

"Bellamy?"

"Blondie." She said snidely,

"Why are you calling?"

"I did a spell to located my sister, or whatever she is now. I have a location but I don't want to risk the safety of the shifters for something non essential, I really just want some closure to say goodbye. I assumed since she did all this to be one of you... to be a Cullen you would offer your assistance instead."

We were all quiet for a moment but Carlisle quickly regained himself,

"Yes of corse, Bella is family we will help rescue her and give you two a chance to say a proper goodbye just let us know the location."

We were given the location and everyone went about preparing but I wasn't sure where that left me, I couldn't exactly be of use to them.

Bellamy POV:

I had felt so ashamed having to call them but I wasn't going to put any of the boys in danger, their only obligation was to protect La Push and what immediately surrounded it, that was a tough enough job as it was- I wasn't going to ask any more of them. But when I told Embry he was livid, I had never seen that side of him, he felt like I wasn't trusting him to take care of me.

"Please try to understand Embry, I feel like a bad enough imprint as it is, if I got you or any of the guys hurt trying to find this closure with my sister, I would never forgive myself."

"We're supposed to be a team but I feel like its just you over there on your own handling everything and I'm left sidelined just watching... I feel useless! I turn into a freaking wolf, I should not be feeling useless!"

"Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you I'd be half way done with a murder revenge list, I would have a damned soul and nothing to come back to after all this, your the only reason I still have a future. You are NOT useless, you save me everyday just by being here. Please just don't give up on me... on us. I know I haven't given you any reason to believe that there will be an us or even a reason for wanting an us, but please just give me a little more time, I... I'm trying."

"I know you are, and I could never give up on you." He came closer and engulfed my small frame in a hug, It felt like I was surrounded by pure love... why had I been keeping this at arms length? I hugged back and knew I was right to fight for this, even if I didn't fully understand it yet.

Edward POV:

I had decided to finally come home, I had been in South America chasing Victoria but the trail had run cold. I wasn't going to stay long just show everyone I was still alive. I opened the door and I smelled human. I could hear its heart beat, why was a human here? Hadn't they learned anything from me?

I sped into the living room and nearly collapsed from shock. It was Rosalie, the human was... how could this be possible?

"Edward? Is that you?"

"I don't know is that you?" I asked still trying to wrap my brain around what I was seeing.

"Oh uhh yeah, I'm sorry I... you might want to sit down for this."

I took a seat in front of her trusting whatever was coming next would be just as shocking but I was wrong, it was so much more overwhelming than that.

"After we left Forks I kept in touch with Bella through emails"

"Why, you never even liked her and the whole reason we left was to give her a chance at a normal life."

"She was never going to be normal, she was a repressed witch."

"Repressed until she was 22, the age when she would graduate college, she should have been allowed at least that much time before getting sucked into all this supernatural-"

"Edward, when we all left her, she experienced intense emotional trauma, she felt so much pain that it broke the bond of what was repressing her, or at least partly, she found a way to exchange our life essences."

"No, no-"

"The spell put my venom in her and her human years in me, I'm human now and..."

"NO, don't say it."

"Bella is a vampire." I got up in a rage and destroyed most of the living room. Finally I got a handle on my emotions and walked back over to Rosalie, it was strange seeing fear in her eyes, and heartbreaking realizing it was directed at me.

"Where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid to tell you after you freaking out about-"

"Just tell me," I ordered her starting to feel my control slipping again.

"Victoria took her not long after the spell, Bellamy did a spell to find her location, the family went to rescue her."

If I wanted to die a thousand deaths over hearing Bella was a vampire there were no words to describe the agony and guilt I felt now. I just knew I needed to get to her as soon as possible, I had so much to make up for and I wasn't sure eternity would be enough time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella POV:**

I was sure of it, I was in hell. this was my punishment for tricking Bellamy for leaving my family... Victoria had succeeded I had killed a father, a police office, and his little girl... I was a monster.

I wanted to die, I wanted to turn back time... I'd give anything to undo everything I've done.

Victoria was sauntering around gloating over me.

"You won, he'll never want me now please just let me go."

"I really have broken you haven't I?" she asked with a sick grin. My eyes filled with venom that would never fall, but suddenly she tensed.

"Someone's here." She growled angrily as if it was my fault. She grabbed me by my neck and dragged me outside,

it was the Cullens, I shouldn't have given in, if I had just held on a little longer those people didn't have to die, if it was possible I hated myself even more now.

"Let her go, she isn't responsible for James, I killed him." Jasper said stronger, he looked so fierce and powerful I didn't know how Victoria wasn't shaking in fear.

"It's you Bella, your a shield its stopping her from feeling Jasper, you need to get away from her." Alice shouted to me I tried to wiggle free, and I was surprised when I managed it, I must be strong from feeding... ugh that thought made me feel sick.

"You're too late, I've already ruined your perfect Bella."

"It's never too late to change, we'll help her learn control, she'll be fine." Carlisle told her and I desperately wanted him to be right.

"You on the other hand, will soon be in hell." A fight broke out but the odds were greatly stacked against her, still she had a uncanny act for getting out of everyone's grip, it looked like she was about to get away until Edward appears out of nowhere and viciously ripped her head clean off her shoulders.

"Edward." I breathed not truly believing what I was seeing.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He looked sincere but I didn't know if I could believe him and even if I could I would never be worthy of him now.

I stepped back as he tried to move closer to me, he looked so broken as I did.

The others started a fire and disposed permanently of Victoria.

"I smell another vampire, was she working with anyone else?" Jasper interrupted our starring.

"Uhh, yeah... Riley I think is his name."

"We'll have to find him."

"Wait, if I'm a shield how did you guys find me?"

"Your sister." Alice replied, my stone heart dropped at the mention off her.

"My sister?"

"Yeah, she called us, asked us to rescue you."

"She did?" Did she still love me, I didn't deserve it, i...

"Bella, she's waiting in a hotel not too far away, she wants to see you."

"No, thats not a good idea, I shouldn't, what if i..."

"You won't hurt her, we'll be there to make sure, she wants to say goodbye."

"Okay, yeah, I owe her that much." Edward was still staring heartbrokenly at me but I had to put that aside, I needed to think of something to say to my sister, something that would express my sorrow and regret, and my... my love.

 **Bellamy POV:**

I was waiting in the hotel room the Cullen's had gotten me.

"It'll be alright," I looked over to Embry, I asked him to come with me, I was slowly learning how to let him in and get used to leaning on someone.

We saw headlights though the window,

"Is that them?" Embry looked outside and nodded.

"Just breathe, I'm right here." I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

 _...knock knock..._

I took a deep breath and opened the door... there she was, my vampire sister, I wanted to cry, she didn't even look like her anymore, she actually kinda looked like Esme, her hair was redder and fuller, she was taller and somehow paler. I think she could see the grief in my eyes and I saw the regret in hers, I invited her in and Embry reminded me he'd be right on the other side of the door.

"You and Embry huh?" She awkwardly broke the silence, I giggled thinking maybe there was still some part of my sister left in there.

"Yeah, its early but yeah."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Are you and Edward..."

"I don't know, it's all so complicated. Look I want to apologize, I was only thinking of my own pain and I wasn't... I didn't. You were a great big sister, and you deserved a better little sister, I'm sorry... for everything."

"was there anything I could have done that would have-"

"No, no! I am the most hard headed person, you're not responsible for any of this please if nothing else please know that, this was all me. Can I ask you to do something tho?"

"What?"

"Don't ever take your life for granted and... please take care of Charlie." I nod in agreement.

She starts moving towards the door.

"Wait!" She turns around to me again, "I love you sis."

"I love you too sis." She replies and finally exits cueing me to burst into tears. Dammit Embry was right all that hate and anger was a dam blocking my grief and now its flowing so strong I feel like it might drown me.

I feel strong warm arms wrap around me and I know I'm not alone, Embry won't let this sink me and I grip on tightly to him trying to stay afloat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward POV:**

I could hear Bellamy break into sobs when Bella left, it was gut wrenching. I never got a long with her but I certainly understood her desire to protect Bella and appreciated all she did to be there for her when I wasn't. I could hear her thoughts, it seemed like she was finally ready to give Embry a chance, I hoped he would be there for her like she was always there for everyone else.

I looked back at Bella and I stopped dead in my tracks...

how?

I almost didn't believe it...

I could hear her, her thoughts.

Suddenly I thought back to when I was with Rosalie... I don't remember hearing what she was thinking then, was it possible that when they transferred life energies or whatever they called it that Rosalie got Bella's shield?

I smiled, happy I could be closer to Bella now, I always desired to be able to tell what she was thinking. But something told me she wouldn't be as happy with this new development as I was.

When we got back to the house where Rosalie was waiting for us we were all met with an even bigger surprise, two heartbeats, both coming from Rosalie.

 **Rosalie POV:**

I didn't know how it was possible, but I was so happy. After Emmett and I were finally able to have sex the family left not long after to rescue Bella. I was feeling lonely being left behind but I remember one morning feeling something move in my belly. I ran to the mirror, and I saw a little bump. The one thing I always wanted but never thought I would get to experience was happening, and it was happening with Emmett.

I had never been so thrilled in my life! I was going to be a mother.

 **Bellamy POV:**

We were back at La Push now and I had been super clingy with Embry but I think he was eating it up how much I was leaning on him. He had been amazing, he was the strongest and sweetest man ever and very easy on the eyes. I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky. I wanted to do something for him to show how much I appreciated him so when he left for his next patrol I called the other imprints over and they helped me put together a perfect Embry night. Emily was showing me how to make all his favorite foods and Kim was in charge of entertainment, that meant his favorite movies and games. And I was setting up decorations, romantic lighting, pillows and blankets, plus some chocolate fondue. And to top everything off I had gotten new lingerie that was sure to give him a heart attack.

Sam called Emily and told her the boys were on their way back for the night so the girls quickly left me. I was standing my the door food in one hand, scantily clad, with his game controls in the other. I wondered which three of us he would go for first. Eh who am I kidding it was gonna be the food.

I saw the knob start to turn and there he was.

He hadn't even seen or touched me yet but still just his presence had brought my body alive.

 **Embry POV:**

That was a long night, I swear Sam was having me run routes I had already checked, if I didn't know any better I would guess he was trying to distract me. I was finally home. God it smelled good, I guess my mom had cooked... that was unusual but I was too hungry to question it.

I opened the door and closed it behind me but when I turned back around I swear I died right there and went to heaven.

There was my girl, food in one hand, my ps2 controls in another all in some delectable bra and panties... I wasn't sure what kind of fever dream this was but I hoped I never woke up.

"Is this real?" I stupidly asked

"All real, all yours. this is my way of saying thank you... for not giving up on me, on us, for being so strong and brave and good. I am so happy your my future." My goddess tells me and I swear I can feel the imprint happen all over again, I love this woman, and I will love her forever.

I walk right up to her and kiss her like my life depends on it, she drops the controls and the plate of food but I don't give a damn as long as her lips are on mine.

"Wait the food." She tells me, but I hold her in place keeping her sinfully gorgeous body pressed against mine,

"I don't fucking care." I see her eyes widen, surprised to hear that language from me, but I am all man right now there is no boy left here as I let my eyes feast on my woman.

I pick her up and she immediately wraps her legs around my waist. I see behind her she set up pillows and blankets for us to lounge on- on the floor. I carry her over and lay her down under me.

I stare at her, trying to commit her beauty to memory, happy she's mine for eternity and I'll never have to rely on memories alone.

I lay down on her supporting my weight on my arms that have caged her in around her head and my lips make the trip to hers. We kiss passionately for minutes... hours... im unsure and have no concept of time anymore.

"Wait aren't you hungry, you've been out running for hours." She asks concerned about me.

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure if you cooked it or Emily, didn't want to chance it," I say teasing her.

"You can relax Emily did most of it." She tells me

"Oh well, I'll be with you later, I've changed my mind food first." I'm just joking but her shocked indignant face is too adorable.

"Hey! get back here!" She tells me sternly, oh baby it'd be my pleasure.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say as I pounce back on top of her causing giggles to erupt from her.

I pause for a moment, it's been so long since I've heard her laugh... come to think of it, I don't think I've ever heard her laugh before.

I get a big goofy grin on my face and I swear this is the happiest I have ever been.

Until a second later when she pulls me back down and we continue kissing and groping.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: more of a check in with everyone to see where their at, the next chapter will be more action heavy.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

It has been 4 months since Bellamy and Bella had embraced their lives without the other.

Bellamy and Embry's relationship kept getting better and better, even though he was still in high school the two had started to build their own house on the reservation together that they would one day share.

Bellamy had also gone back to school and was getting much better at managing her time so she wasn't stretched so thin between all her responsibilities.

Things were still unresolved between her and Charlie but overall she was very happy.

When Bella got back to the Cullen's it seemed like one bomb kept dropping after the other.

The first was discovering Rosalie was pregnant, she had developed extremely quickly and before every one knew it she was full term and waiting to pop.

The second big bomb was discovering she no longer had her shield, Edward was now able to hear all her thoughts.

She hated it, it was incredibly violating and she spent every second dreading the moment he would know what Victoria had made her do and decided he couldn't love a monster like her.

When it finally happened tho it somehow brought them closer together. Edward stopped placing her on a pedestal and Bella was able to become more comfortable in her flaws and shortcomings. She was finally starting to treat her and Edward like a real relationship instead of characters from a fairy tale they were never in.

 **Bellamy POV:**

Even though I only stayed with Embry on the weekends, so I wouldn't distract him from schoolwork, it was so thrilling to be planning the house we would share one day. It was probably a year or two off but I could envision it perfectly, even the rooms that would one day belong to our children.

Don't get me wrong children are a LONG ways off. I am very adamant that Embry finish high School before we live together full time, we have our whole lives together there is no reason to rush into this next stage of life. So much of his youth had been sacrificed when he became a wolf I didn't want to take anymore of it.

Plus I wasn't exactly ready to become a mom yet either. I wanted to get my degree and start earning a decent living to help give my family stability before we added children into the mix. I watched my parent's struggle together and separately with trying to raise Bella and I on a kindergarten teacher and police officer's salary and it had put a big strain on their relationship.

I don't want that for Embry and I, I'm sure we'll have our own stressful supernatural problems that'll be more than enough with out adding more on.

Embry will most likely work in construction or in a garage as a mechanic after high school, with his long hours patrolling not much else is realistic so it will likely fall to me to be the bread winner.

My plan is to get a business degree with a minor in botany. I wanted to open my own apothecary shop selling bits and bobs to the locals but market more expensive concoctions online. It wasn't going to make us rich my any means but hopefully it would be enough to always keep the power on and food on the table.

 **Bella POV:**

I was out running with Jasper, Rosalie had gone into labor and there was a lot of blood. So the two weakest links were sent away. When we first learned she was pregnant and most likely had taken my shield, Edward was concerned I would feel jealousy or regret at going along with our plan, that it would suddenly occur to me I would never be a mother and have a meltdown but honestly I think I'm too selfish to be a mom. It's not that I don't like kids I do, but I've learned I have a lot of growing up to do myself which will be very hard now that I'm a vampire, but lucky me I literally have all the time in the world now.

I had taken some small positive steps, I had begun to write my sister letters, only one a month but enough so I knew she wouldn't worry about me. I even called my Dad, it was difficult given what I'd done and the call didn't last for more than a minute or two before it got too emotionally difficult and I had to hang up but I was making an effort to think about those in the world who I knew loved and worried about me. Thinking about how my actions affected other people and teaching myself to care was tedious at first.

Jasper ended up being a lot of help. He could show me what others where feeling depending on my actions or inactions and that lead me to know what the right thing to do was.

It's not that I'm a bad person or that I have no concept of right or wrong. It's just I seem to see things through a lens of 'how does this effect me,' before I worry about anyone else.

I think its difficult to realize when your being a melodramatic teenager while you are one, but due to recent events, seeing how devastated my sister was, killing those people... I was determined to get perspective and become a better person. And perhaps most importantly to do it for myself and not because I was worried about keeping Edward.

Edward also recognized he had a lot to work on as well, how he broke up with me for instance was a window into his own flaws. He had to understand that just because he can hear people's thoughts didn't mean he knew better than anyone else, ESPECIALLY when it comes to relationships he was a beginner but we were committed to learning together.

 **Emmet POV:**

Making a baby with Rosalie should have been a dream come true but it was more of a nightmare. My giant vampire spawn was killing her from the inside out but she stubbornly refused to let Carlisle to anything about it.

Even when we figured out we needed to give Rosalie blood so the baby wouldn't keep leeching off her I lived in constant fear of her dying and being left to raise a vamp baby I would always associate with her death.

But as usual when Rosalie wanted something, she was going to get and damn anyone who was stupid enough to get in the way.

"Emmet!" I heard a scream come from downstairs, I paused the game I was currently playing and went to see what the problem was today, another broken rib, maybe a severed spine.

I walked in the room and Rosalie looked okay so I looked around to the rest of my family,

"Whats going on?"

"Rosalie's waters have broken, she's going into labor," Esme gently tells me.

Holy crap this it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rosalie POV:**

All I ever wanted was to be a wife and mother. I never thought the last one would be possible for me after Carlisle turned me but here I am. The pregnancy has been grueling, my new human body was outmatched to properly cary a half vampire fetus but I refused to give up the chance of being a mother, I thought sheer will would be enough to see us both through... I was wrong.

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Ahhhh!" Rosalie screamed in agony as another contraction hit, the child had grown too rapidly and was now too large to be delivered naturally.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, we can not to wait any longer both you and the child are in distress, we have to preform a c-section now." Carlisle told her but Rosalie shook her head no.

"No, please." She begged.

Esme tried to be a comfort to her, "Darling, it's what has to be done," Rosalie turned and grabbed Esme's hand with all her might,

"Promise me..." She had to stop when another contraction hit,

"Promise me that you won't let them turn me." Rosalie asked.

Esme was shocked, "Darling I can't your body has already been through so much, it's the only way you'll survive."

"No! I didn't go through all this just to end up back where I was."

"Well, its not your call!" Emmett had joined them and his voice boomed throughout the room.

"You ran off and became human without me, you decided to go through this pregnancy without listening to anyone else's concerns, so no you don't get to tell us how to save you if it comes to it, so just shut up and let them deliver our child."

Rosalie was shocked, Emmett had NEVER spoken to her like that. She wanted to argue back but Carlisle took Emmett's distraction as an opportunity to push the anesthetic drugs to put her under.

He quickly went on preforming the operation but was unable to fully delivery the child, his scalpel wasn't strong enough to cut through the amniotic membrane, it had taken on the consistency of vampire skin.

Luckily he had a plan for such a scenario and ordered Emmett over. Emmett already knowing the drill stuck out his hand and closed his eyes as Carlisle ripped one of his fingers off.

With the severed digit he was able to expose enough of the distal phalange bone to use as a vampire strength scalpel. Soon the operation was nearly done and baby McCarty-Cullen was born.

It was a boy!

He was handed to Emmett as Carlisle quickly got to work trying to repair the damage to Rosalie before they attempted to turn her again, know it wasn't her first choice for a solution.

Emmett held his child completely speechless.

He had excepted to feel numb or even anger towards the thing that had caused his love so much pain but looking at his little boy, he felt nothing but awe and love.

"Hey little dude... I'm your daddy."

The child opened his eyes to revel crystal blue orbs, how Emmett imagined Rosalie's used to look.

"Everything is going to be okay," He said as the child let out his first cries.

"Everything's going to be okay, Daddy's got you."

Meanwhile things weren't going so well for Rosalie, Carlisle like he feared wasn't able to repair the damage that carrying the half vampire child had caused Rosalie's human body and now there was no other choice but to try to change her back.

He went about bitting her, injecting his venom just like he had all those years ago, but something was wrong. It wasn't working. Not how it should anyway.

As the venom spread a thin membrane seemed to spread out and cover her entire body. It repaired the damage but it encased her... froze her. Carlisle had never seen anything like it, it was as if she had turned to stone before his very eyes.

 **Embry POV:**

Life was good. I had an awesome girl, a sick body, cool friends, everything I ever wanted was laid out at my feet. I felt invincible, okay so school and homework still sucked but hey no one's life is perfect, mine just came pretty damn close.

It was finally Friday, that meant after school I got to spend the rest of the weekend with my imprint, I couldn't wait. Its not that we were kept apart during the week or anything but being able to sleep next to her, to roll over in the middle of the night and ravish her was only a luxury I was allowed three days a week, and I made every second of those days count.

And boy did I have some plans for this weekend, the guys were sick of me, and I felt bad for being able to think of nothing else besides Bellamy during runs but those with an imprint and teenage hormones understood.

I can see her trailer, she's been living in mobile home on our building site, the little plot of land the reservation gave us that will one day be our home. We were building this sick out of this world alien looking earthship it was gonna be completely self sustaining so no worrying about electric bills every month. Right now it was just a pile of tires we were packing with mud for the foundation but I could see it clear as day. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, huge kitchen, media room, all that I was planning on filling with our children the second I graduated and proposed to her.

I entered through the door with a goofy grin on my face thinking about our future, I could see her back was to me and she was on the phone.

I came up behind her and rested my head in the crook of her neck, my inner wolf very happy to breath in her scent, until he heard the voice that was on the other end of the phone that is.

"Please Bellamy, you have to help her." Bella Swan, my imprints sister and the biggest drama/danger magnet the world has ever seen.

She must feel my tense because she starts rubbing my arms that are around her waist.

"Bella I'm not sure what you think it is I can do, I don't use the kind of magic you and Rosalie dabbled in for your little freaky Friday experiment."

"Please, can't you just at least come here and look at her, doesn't her son deserve to have a mom?" Ugh what an emotionally manipulative brat she was to try and guilt her sister like that.

Bellamy turns to look at me and I start shaking my head no,

"Absolutely not," I whisper. I can see her thinking it over before she turns her attention back to the phone,

"I'm sorry Bella but I need time to think about it, I'll call you back." She hangs up and looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders.

I bring her towards me and she snuggles in, knowing she's safe with me and no where near those needy incompetent vamps on the other side of the country soothes me but I also know eventually she'll cave and go, she can't help it, helping others even vampires her big heart won't allow her to turn her back on them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bellamy POV:**

I can't believe I'm doing this. Embry and I talked for a long time after Bella called, of corse he was against me going, hell I'm against me going... I don't know why I keep letting myself be roped in.

We went to talk to Sam before making any final decisions and he flew off the handle, apparently Embry and I must go now and report back if we believe the child to be a threat. I need to take back control before this gets any more complicated.

I decided to call Bella and lay down some ground rules,

 _**Brinnng**Brinnnng**Brinnng**_

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"So, are you going to come?"

"Yes we are."

"We?"

"Embry and I but there are conditions to this that I need to lay out for you and all the Cullens."

"Bellamy, this is Edward," apparently he has taken the phone from my sister.

"What are your conditions?" He asks getting down to business.

"We need to keep the vampires to a minimum, when I get there I only want Emmet Rosalie, the baby and my sister."

"Fine, what else?"

"Everything Bella can remember about the spell she preformed."

"Is that all?"

"A promise that if I am unable to help, Embry and I will be able to leave without any problems."

"Of corse we would never do anything to either of you."

"I mean when I say I've done all I can that's it, you all stand down."

there's a beat before he tells me, "Understood."

"Tell Bella I'll see her soon then." I say and quickly hang up.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Carlisle had arranged for a private jet to bring Embry and Bellamy to the east coast to see Rosalie, there was no time to waste, both had to be back for school on Monday and it was already Saturday.

Neither were used to the luxury of the experience and weren't too proud to take advantage. Indulging in champagne and even joining the mile high club together.

They were snuggled together on one of the oversized seats and Embry was stroking his imprints hair lovingly while Bellamy was doing her best not to give in to sleep.

Embry kissed her forehead sweetly and told her to stop fighting it, he would wake her when they were close.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house everyone was preparing for their arrival. Bella was out hunting with Edward and Jasper to make sure she was as full as could be for when her sister got here, Carlisle was preparing all the medical notes he had on Rosalie and the baby as well as what Bella had written down about the spell that she and Rose preformed, Esme was tidying the house and preparing food for the human and shifter. Alice was spending as much time with her nephew as possible before they were ordered away and Emmett was by Rosalie's side praying whatever Bellamy would come up with would work and he would get his Rosie back.

It was 1 in the afternoon when Bellamy and Embry arrived at the Cullen's east coast estate. As promised it was only Emmett, the baby, and Bella. Rosalie was presumably inside.

It wasn't just not wanting Embry to be uncomfortable around so many vampires that had Bellamy concerned enough to limit the guest list but now that they had an ulterior motive it was imperative not to have a mind reader or empath around.

Emmett stepped forward with the tiny bundle his arms.

"Thanks for coming." He told Bella's sister and the wolf.

"I can't make any promises,"

"I understand."

Bellamy nodded, "So who is this?" She asked gesturing to the baby.

Emmett smiled down at his son, "This is Eric Everette McCarty Cullen."

"Good strong name."

Emmett got a proud smile on his face over the compliment, "Thanks I had to decided it myself, I had a list that Rosalie had written down her favorite names she liked but they were pretty much all for girls, I guess she didn't expect a son."

"Would it be alright if I hold him?" Bellamy asked, Embry stepped closer nervous for her but Emmett didn't read it as a sign of aggression but rather he was excited to see the little dude as well.

He handed his son over to Bellamy and turned to lead them inside.

 **Bellamy POV:**

"How are you Bella?" I asked finally looking away from Eric long enough to greet my sister. He was a beautiful child no questions but there was an awareness on his face that was a little spooky as tho he understood far more then he should for his young age.

"Fine, been getting a little better handle on things."

"Good, I'm glad."

Walking inside I am overwhelmed by the aura and I can only assume the smell is killing Embry.

"This isn't going to work." I stop and tell them.

"What?!" Emmett shouts, "You haven't even seen her!"

Embry immediately steps in front of me not liking that Emmett raised his voice to me

"No, thats not what I mean," I quickly say trying to calm the situation down,

"I mean being inside this house is too, for lack of a better word... toxic, can you gather Rosalie and meet me in the woods out back, perhaps I'll be able to think more clearly around nature."

"Oh, uh sure we'll meet you guys there." He says avoiding eye contact feeling a little silly for jumping to conclusions I guess.

Outside Embry and I are alone with Eric for a moment and he turns and give me a look to silently communicate what I think.

I shrug not knowing, it's not like I've ever examined a half vampire baby before I don't know what warning signs to look for.

We walk a little further and find a clearing that should do nicely, I ask Embry to look in my bag and start placing stones and candles around us in a circle.

Emmett and Bella soon join us each holding an end of the bed Rosalie is resting on and place her down in the center.

She almost looks like sleeping beauty out here.

"Um these are medical notes on her and Eric as well as everything I did when we switched or whatever," Bella tells me handing me over several files clipped together.

"Thank you," I say and hand Eric back over to his dad, "I'm gonna try spending some time alone with Rosalie and looking over everything you just gave me, if I need either of you I'll call."

Emmett and Bella nodded and headed back to the house while Embry transitioned and decided to run a perimeter to make sure we were really alone.

I turn to study Rosalie, it's strange, she's a still as a statue but something about her appearance lets you know she's still in there just there below the surface.

I study the files they've given me, I don't exactly know what I'm reading with Carlisle notes, he definitely has a doctor's handwriting, not that if it was perfectly legible I would understand much better, it's all medical jargon that's going over my head.

Bella's notes on the other hand I unfortunately understand all too well. We've been in a much better place recently, she's taken to writing me letters and slowly we are working on building a relationship we never took the time to develop before. When you have a sibling it just assumed you love and like each other but the nuts and bolts of it aren't that different from any other relationship it requires work, its not just a given that person will always be in you life.

And unfortunately the small positive steps we've managed to take the past 4 months are not enough for me to overlook what she did, the kind of magic she dabbled in... it would be like a strictly devout Orthodox Jew finding out their sibling was secretly praying to the Mayan jaguar god.

Not that I have a problem with anyone's religion or background as long as your not hurting anyone it's no skin off my nose but it's the realization of how little I have in common with someone I thought was supposed to be just like me, or at least one day would be and discovering she just thinks completely differently then I.

I hear Embry coming back,

"Anything?" I ask.

"All clear, seems the vamps are keeping their word."

"Good,"

"What did you think about the kid?" He asks straight out now that we're alone.

"I held him next to my heart for a long time, he never tried anything, I think he's just a baby, a weird baby that will have an even weirder childhood but nothing that Sam needs to be alarmed by."

"Well thats good, not that I'm a fan of these people but I wasn't too excited about the idea of having to take out an infant,"

"Me either but it doesn't seem like we'll need to."

"What about her?" He asks about Rosalie,

"Not sure yet, I'm going to walk around to see if I can gather some more local flora to boost the herbs I brought with me, can you please start a fire?"

"Sure thing babe."

 **3rd Person POV:**

Back at the house, Emmett and Bella are on the phone to the rest of their family...

"So, what's going on, does she know how to help Rose?" Alice asks.

"Uh, I don't they just got here, she met Eric held him for a while then asked us to bring Rosalie out back to a clearing in the woods, she's been out there for about an hour now, we're still waiting for news." Bella explains.

"Ugh, I hate all this waiting, can't you tell her to hurry up," Alice complains,

"Yeah, I don't think that would go over well with my sister."

"I just hate this waiting and that we can't be there with you guys."

"I know, I wish you were all here too but we just need to trust her and have some patience."

"Well listen to you sounding all grown up." Alice lightly teases Bella causing her to roll her eyes.

"Emmett how you holding up?" Jasper asks.

"Trying by best, I already lost my temper once but it turns out I had the wrong end of the stick, now I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut and keep out of the way until I'm told otherwise."

"How's my grandson doing with us being gone and meeting new people?" Esme gently asks.

"He seems fine, like Bella said Ams held him for awhile and all went well."

"Ams?"

"Like Amy, sorry the whole Bellamy Bella thing is a little too much for me,"

"I'm sure my sister will love her new name."

"Really?"

"Yeah the same why Edward loves being called Eddie." Bella answered sarcastically,

"Well I could just change your name and start calling you Izzie, Eddie and Izzie has a nice ring to it,"

"Fine call her Amy."

"Bella!" They here Embry calling from outside, and zoom out to meet him,

"What is it, is everything okay?"

"Bellamy took this tea she made, she's been trying to communicate with the ancestors, asking for help and guidance, she came out of it briefly and asked for you and"

"And who?"

"Alice."

"Wait, what?"

 **3 Hours later:**

Alice has returned home and her and Bella are out in the woods with Bellamy all sitting on the bed around Rosalie.

She asks the ladies to drink the tea themselves.

"But we're vampires, it's gonna taste like dirt and we'll just need to throw it up later."

Bellamy only responded with a stern look and they both quickly folded drinking the tea.

They then all joined hands and closed their eyes as Bellamy began chanting,

Unaware of how much time had passed Bella and Alice were surprised to discover it was the middle of the night when they came to consciousness again. It was a strange discovery for a vampire, they weren't used to loosing consciousness not having the ability to sleep anymore, they never expected to come this close to it again.

But like Alice predicted they needed to rid their systems of the tea it was unable to digest and had to leave the circle to vomit.

Once they crossed the circle of candles and stones the fire shot up creating a red angry wall around Bellamy and Rose.

"Bellamy!" Bella shouted nervous for her sister,

Hearing Bella shouting for his imprint Embry was immediately by their side trying to push his way through the flames but an invisible force was stopping him.

He kept shouting for her getting more and more desperate and then just as suddenly the flames died down again and the barrier was gone.

He jumped over the candles and raced to check on Bellamy.

"Baby, hey hey, look at me, are you okay?" He asked checking her over.

Bellamy was still a little out of it but was able to nod, and communicate she needed food and rest.

Embry carried her back to the house and ignored his screaming nostrils more concerned with taking care of his girl.

"What was that?" Alice asked,

"I don't' know," Bella said.

It was another couple of hours before Bellamy was able to come back down and talk to everyone.

"If everyone can gather, I have news."

"You can't help her can you?" Emmett asked sadly.

"I can,"

Everyone started celebrating and rejoicing,

"But it will cost you,"

"Cost us what,"

"Well it will cost one of you, very much," She explained her eyes coming to rest on Bella.

"What?"

"The only way I can bring Rosalie back is to undo what you both did however this is a one deal kind of thing, if I manage to switch your essences back you won't ever be able to be changed again, you'll be human permanently. If you ever tried to go through the transition you would end up how Rosalie is now, stuck in-between."

"What? I... no there has to be another way."

"I'm sorry there isn't"

"No, no you just want this, you hate that I'm a vampire and this is your manipulative way of making sure I end up just like you!" Bella shouted at her sister.

"You wouldn't be like me, you can't be a witch once you've been a vampire, it's not possible."

"So what I'd just be a normal average human?"

"If you decide to sacrifice your immortal life for Rosalie's, yes."

"And if I don't" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then Rosalie will be trapped like that forever unless you went ahead and killed her. Let me know when you've decided."

Bellamy turns to leave but Alice runs after her, "Wait, why did you need me there?"

"Didn't you ever wonder what you were before becoming a vampire? How you have such a powerful gift?"

"Are you saying I was a witch?"

"You were, I knew Bella wouldn't be too eager to give up her vampirism I thought if I offered you they might go for it but they weren't receptive to that idea,"

"You were going to offer me up without even discussing it with me?!"

"No of course not I'd give you the same option I just gave Bella it would be your decision. Look its been a long day, we're going to the hotel Carlisle booked for us, we're only here another 17 hours, so that's how long Bella has to decide."

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't decided what Bella's decision should be, please let me know what you all think/would prefer?**


	28. Chapter 28

**3rd Person POV:**

Embry and Bellamy are lying in bed cuddled up together at the hotel room Carlisle booked for them.

Bellamy had been quiet since telling her sister and the other Cullen's the only way she found that might bring Rosalie back.

"You did your best to help, this situation isn't down to you," Embry tells her,

Bellamy rubs his arms and snuggles deeper into him, "Thank you."

He kisses her head and the two drift off to sleep together.

 _Back at the Cullen's_

No one had said much to each other, they knew it wasn't fair to ask Bella to become human again for Rosalie. It would mean she would die leaving Edward all alone, and he had barely survived being parted from her for less than a year he couldn't go through it again.

Emmett sat and stared at his son, wondering what he would tell him one day when he was old enough and asked about his mom.

"I'm sorry little dude, she would have loved you beyond anything..." He had to stop talking getting a little choked up.

Bella had left the house needing to get away from everyone she ended up out back where Rosalie was still lying.

"Hey," she said to her knowing this would be a one-sided conversation but needing to have it anyways.

"I can't do what everyone wants me to do but is too polite to ask me to... hell even Edward probably wants me human again, he'd probably be happy to off himself after I croaked, he'd probably spread rose petals and romanticize the whole thing."

"I know I'm supposed to be working on being this better person but I just can't, plus its not like you want to be a vampire again anyways." Bella pauses a beat before continuing,

"I just I wish you could at least meet Eric once, he's a beautiful little boy and I know how much you wanted him... it's not fair you can't be a mom to him after everything we both went through. I really thought my sister would be able to fix this, I guess not."

Bella spotted the tea Bellamy had brewed earlier resting cold over the fire that had gone out and got an idea.

Sure she had no idea what she was doing and it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a shot, right?

She drank what was left and went over to lie next to Rose, she tried closing her eyes, praying, calling out to Grandma Swan, but nothing.

Suddenly she had another idea, she still had the dark magic grimoire... she wasn't technically a witch the first time she used it maybe it could work again even though she was now a vampire.

She snuck back to the house and lifted the book hurrying back to Rose.

She searched for anything that might work but still couldn't make sense of much without the ghost of Grandma Swan to guide her like last time.

Still, she was desperate to try everything she could before giving up and luckily had one more idea, Alice.

She had heard Bellamy admit that Alice had once been a witch, maybe if the both of them tried they could figure something out.

She took her phone out and went to text Alice but she was already behind her,

"I saw you about to ask me here." She said cheerfully causing Bella to smile.

"I know Bellamy said the only way was for me to become human again but I just can't accept that, can you look at this and try to help, tap into whatever witch juju might be left in you?"

"I'll give it a go, but I only learned about said juju a few hours ago." Alice shrugged but joined Bella on Rose's bed.

Alice was flipping through the book when a strong wind came and turned the pages spookily disappearing once a certain page was shown.

"Think someone's trying to help?" Alice asked optimistically,

"I don't know, what does it say?" Bella asks warily,

"Uh my Latin is a little rusty but I think I get the gist, okay let's try it close your eyes and repeat after me," She instructed and reached out to hold Bella's hand in one and take Rose's in another.

Bella copied her and the three women became connected.

Alice tried mimicking what Bellamy had done when she chanted and something in the air seemed to shift.

Slowly Alice and Bella opened their eyes and around them, they saw women from different times in history all gathered looking at them angrily.

"Um.. hi?" Alice said trying to be friendly

Collectively the women raised their hands and started chanting, it was too low for Bella to hear and Alice looked just as confused, suddenly a pulse went through them knocking them off the bed and they were returned to their own plane.

They looked around checking to see if the witches were truly all gone and sighed relieved when they saw no-one.

"Let's never do that again," Alice said but Bella looked confused.

"Bella?" Alice asked, now Bella looked frightened,

"Bella what? What is it?"

"I can't hear you... I can't hear anything!"

Elsewhere at the hotel...

 **Bellamy POV:**

Embry and I were making slow gentle love, he knew exactly what to do to make me feel loved and taken care of. I loved him so much it hurt.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the hotel phone, Embry leans over and rips the pug from the wall putting his focus back on me,

I run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer, he's never close enough.

I tilt my hips back pulling him deeper in me as I wrap my legs around him resting my feet on his ass but again we are interrupted by both our cell phones going off.

We look at each other concerned something might be wrong if someone is trying this hard to reach us and we both dive for our phones.

"Hello?" I ask answering my phone.

"Bellamy this is Carlisle I'm afraid we need your help again..."

He went on to tell me Bella had tried to commune as I did last night and now had lost the ability to hear and was panicking.

I turn to Embry, "Who's that?" I ask wondering who's calling him.

"Edward, no idea how he got my phone number but he's promising me millions if I get you back over there... what do you want to do?" He asks.

I think for a moment and then give an honest answer, "continue to make love to you for hours and decide this later, you?"

"Your plan sounds pretty damn good," He stalks towards me and reverently tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too."

 **3rd Person POV:**

Of course, Bellamy and Embry ended up going back to the Cullen's.

Bellamy let Embry wait outside knowing how hard it was for him to be near them in enclosed spaces.

"I'll try to make this quick."

Going inside they are all lined up to greet her like a demented version of the Von Trapp family.

Knowing it was going to be hard to communicate with her sister she went up to Alice,

"What the hell were you thinking," Jasper growled not liking her tone towards his wife but Bellamy was in no mood and with a wave of her hand put him to sleep, he slumped down on the ground like he had been knocked out.

"What are you thinking? Jasper!"

Bellamy rolled her eyes at Alice's hysterics, "He'll be fine."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked concerned, "Is this permanent?"

"Depends," Bellamy replied,

"Depends on what?" He asked

"On if she stays a vampire." She explains.

Edward pulls Bella over into a corner and starts writing on a pad to explain to her the situation.

"When will he wake up?" Alice asks and Bellamy looks at her confused for a moment before realization comes over her and she gets a little smirk on her face,

"You don't know? You haven't felt the difference?" She asks Alice.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asks.

"The ancestors didn't just take Bella's hearing, they took your sight."

"I can see fine," Alice protests

"Not that sight," Bellamy tells her and it finally hits Alice what Bellamy had meant,

She looked down at Jasper and couldn't see into the future to know when he would wake up,

"No... no, how do I get it back?" She asked desperately.

"You don't, you messed with something you weren't supposed to and now you have to live with the consequences," Bellamy told her showing no signs of sympathy.

"Would you be able to turn both of them human again?" Carlisle asked.

"No I can only reverse the original exchange between Rosalie and Bella which should undo the curse put on Bella's vampire form, the loss of Alice's sight is permanent. What did you think it meant when I told you once a witch is a vampire she can NEVER be a witch again? That it varied on a case by case basis?"

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do for them?" Esme asks.

"Yes! And I am getting tired of getting called in to clean up your messes only for you idiots to go ahead and make bigger ones! I'll be outside, Embry and I aren't missing our flight so if Bella wants to do the exchange she has 15 minutes to decide then I'm out of here."

She stormed out and left the Cullen's all looking at each other not knowing what to do.

 **Bella POV:**

No, no no no no no! This can't be happening, I don't want to be deaf but I really don't want to be human, it's an impossible decision. This isn't fair and my sister doesn't even seem to care, I don't know why she has to be such a bitch sometimes, she acts like she's so much better than everyone it drives me crazy.

15 minutes, Edward wrote. How can I possibly decide this in 15 minutes?

I stormed out after Bellamy angrier then I'd ever been,

Embry saw me coming a shoved her behind him.

"How can you stand there like this just some big inconvenience to you, I'm supposed to be your sister!" I scream at her, at least I think I do, it's strange talking without being able to hear your own voice.

She spoke but I couldn't follow. Edward moved closer catching up to me and she placed a hand over his head and then grabbed me.

Suddenly I was able to hear, "You fixed it!" I exclaimed happily,

"No, I am borrowing Edward's gift so we can talk," She tells me.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying this conversation is happening in your head." all the hope that had just filled me leaves and I am left feeling frightened and desperate again,

"Please Bellamy, I didn't mean for this to happen I just wanted to see if I could find another way to help Rosalie."

"A way where you wouldn't have to sacrifice anything, I told you it was all I could do that should have been enough for you, why couldn't you just for once in your life trust me?"

"I should have, your right but... I thought that maybe there was something I could do that you couldn't"

"What?" She asks confused,

"Grandma Swan came to me, showed me her grimoire, I was the one who did the original spell, I-"

She cut me off, "You thought you were special." She says like she understands but I know she's being condescending.

"Maybe, is that so bad?" I ask.

"Actions have consequence, and when those actions involve magic the consequences can be severe, it was never something you should have dabbled in. You got lucky once and got exactly what you wanted, beginner's luck maybe but that's it. You aren't special, you are cocky and overconfident and think the rules don't apply to you. Well they do! I can't keep doing this, allowing you to suck me in like this, it's so emotionally draining, this is it Bella after this, I can't... we can't have a relationship going forward it's too hard."

I don't really care at the moment, I have bigger shit I'm worried about, but I wisely don't say this to her.

"Not that wisely, I'm still in your head." She tells me and I feel a wave of guilt briefly.

"So you heard all that?" I ask.

"Yup, look Bella there is a reason why I tried to warn you away from this magic back in Forks. Ancestral magic is complicated, relying on the power of those who have passed but still linger near this plane of existence usually means tangling with those with some major unresolved issues and grudges.

You are at their mercy, and they tend to be more in the vengeful type of mood then helpful. I tried to smooth things over but by you going behind my back... trying to take things into your own hands showed tremendous disrespect, frankly, you'll be lucky if they still allow us to go through with the exchange.

The only reason I think I can still pull it off is because it was down to one of them you got into this mess."

"Grandma Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah, your pain was so strong and palpable, being near it gave her a high, it allowed her to feel almost alive again, she wasn't trying to help you she was just looking to feel again and your pain was convenient."

"You don't know that's why she reached out," I try to argue back not wanting to believe her,

"Yeah I do, she tried it once with me. Luckily Old Quill was able to pull me back before she got me to do anything... You have 5 more minutes." She tells me before stepping away from Edward and I breaking the connection.

Fuck, I'm so screwed.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Bella had made the hardest decision of her life and decided to be selfless... well as selfless as she was capable of being if she hadn't lost her hearing she would probably be making a different decision.

But here she was returning her immortal life to Rosalie, allowing her the chance to become a proper mother to Eric.

Bellamy completed the ceremony and was relieved it had been successful.

The sisters stood awkwardly to the side while the rest of the Cullen's were gathered around Rosalie celebrating with her and Eric.

Bella shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Leaving like this, us so... disappointed in the other, it's not what I wanted," Bellamy tells her,

"Yeah well we can't always get what we want, right?" Bella replied sounding jaded.

"Right, well I procured a goodbye present for you... hopefully it helps make things a little easier."

Bella scrunched her eyebrows not understanding

"When I was communing earlier with the ancestors I asked if you made this decision freely without any swaying from me that they take away one more sense from a Cullen."

"What the hell did you do?!" Bella demanded to know alarmed at the possibilities.

"Edward no longer has the ability to smell, with his gift it shouldn't endanger him to predators it will just make it easier to be around you for as long as the two of you decide to stay together."

Edward hearing this came over, "Is that true?"

Bellamy stepped back and gestured for him to see for himself, he slowly approached Bella and inhaled near her neck... nothing.

He smiled and turned back to Bellamy and smiled, "Thank you."

She nodded and then started walking to the car with Embry.

"Wait!" Bella shouted and ran after her.

Bellamy reluctantly turned around, "What? What Bella?" she said exhausted from the ritual and also just her sister in general.

"Th- thank you, and I'm sorry for everything, I guess its not enough to just learn your lesson once apparently you need to learn it over and over again before you really can change."

Bellamy just nods not knowing what else to say.

"I hope someday I can become a person you'd be proud to call a sister but I realize that's not gonna happen overnight and you deserve your freedom so... goodbye."

Bellamy nodded, "Bye Bella."

 **Rosalie POV:**

I always thought when I died that was it... I never really believed in heaven or hell and I certainly never got to see either. The first time I died I woke up a vampire... a blood hungry vengeful creature and the second time I just didn't wake up at all, I went to this void, a sort of purgatory I guess. I could hear everyone around me but I couldn't move or speak or feel.

I knew I had given birth to a baby boy, I'll admit I wanted a little girl but I couldn't love him anymore and I hadn't even really met him yet.

I heard all the drama that quickly unfolded around my passing too. The fighting Swan sisters and old dead witches... it was all so exhausting I was kinda happy to be in perpetual sleep.

The first time around being a vampire I had only made it through the first two stages of grief, denial and anger... damn I had anger down all right. But now with all this time just to myself and my thoughts, I began to work through the rest of what had happened to me, the loss of my life... both times. Becoming a wife, a mother, the possibility of living like this, in between for eternity, being mercy killed, or becoming a vampire yet again.

I bargained, became depressed over my helplessness, and finally, I found acceptance.

Acceptance over the crimes that had been committed against me when I was human as well as acceptance over the crimes I committed as a vampire: my selfishness, my vanity, my anger, my greed, I faced them each and with each made my peace and put them to rest.

I felt the bitterness that had plagued all my lives finally release its hold on my soul and leave my body, and my reward... my reward was getting one more chance at it all, right back to the start.

"Rosie, baby? Can you hear me?"

 _Yes, I can._


End file.
